


Bad

by ThiefKingYall



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, psychoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefKingYall/pseuds/ThiefKingYall
Summary: Drugs, sex, violence... uhh... yup that's about it.





	1. Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic so please... be gentle ;-;

The late evening light poured in through the slots in the bent and broken blinds, casting any orange glow on the dusty apartment. It was late, that's all you knew. Groaning slightly as you roll over you check the lock screen in your overly bright phone. 

6:45 PM. Tuesday, May 6th.

"Shit." You grumble, rubbing your eyes and sighing. Wasn't it Monday last time you checked? The blinking orange light flashing on your smartphone signaled you to a missed message. Sighing, you sat up, wincing again. The floor had not been kind to your body this time. You supposed it never really was. 

32 missed calls. 64 texts. 

'Shit.'

'Ryou.'

*Hey! U still coming?*

*Where r u?*

*Seriously Kura, where are you?*

*Hey r u ok? You didn't show at dinner*

*Kura... are you using again?*

*I can't come check on u till tomorrow...*

*PLEASE answer me!*

*BAKURA!!!!!!*

*K I'm coming over, b there around 7*

Oh no. Dinner.

Oh no. 7PM.

You check the clock again, 6:55.

SHIT. 

Jumping up you scoop several things off the table into your arms and hurriedly head to your room. Stuffing all the items in your top drawer, you stop to look at your reflection in the dirty vanity mirror.

Ugh. 

Your red-brown eyes were sunken in your pale face, your paleness accented by your silver-white mane of disheveled hair that hung limply to your mid-back.

"He'll know immediately" your deep, British accented voice echoes in the tiny room. 

'Shower? Nah, no time.' you think to yourself as you check the time again on your phone. 7:05 now.

Walking into the bathroom toy quickly splash colds water onto your face. Shivering as you dry off, you look at yourself again. 

'There. Less incriminating'

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

'Ugh' you mentally sigh leaving the bathroom, trying to prepare yourself for what's about to come. 

"Coming!" You bark at the chipped, wooden door. Man this place was in shambles. 

Opening the door you come face to face with yourself. Well, almost. There's about a 3 inch height difference and the hair was slightly shorter and definitely better kept. The usually kind dark chocolate eyes were narrowed into slants at you. 

"Hey" you mumble, stepping aside to allow him to enter. 

"Where the bloody hell were you last night?" came the accusatory response of your little brother. 

"Nice to see you too, Ryou." You sigh and take a seat on the ripped cushion of the loveseat, leaving the good one for Ryou.

"I called..." Ryou said as he eyed the room suspiciously. "When you didn't show I got worried..." her trailed off as his gaze finally landed on you. Looking you up and down his face softens "You look like hell. What happened?"

"Nothing... I just forgot." You reply, staring at your socked feet. It wasn't as much a lie as it was any exaggeration. You had forgot you were supposed to meet Ryou at your usual Chinese restaurant. You had been way too fucked up to remember much of anything let alone that, but Ryou didn't need those details.

"Forgot?" He looked a little hurt "That's bullshit... but whatever. You're okay, that's all that matters." He smiled at you but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"Look, I'm sorry... Ryou, really I just lost track of time and forgot." You insist

"Okay." He looks around the apartment again and shakes his head. "Kura, you've gotta get a new place." He jokes as her gestures towards the folding chair beside him and the tv that looked like it was from the 80's.

"I quite like my things, thank you." You growl at him, but he's not intimidated by you anymore. Not for a while now. Your head hurts way too much to deal with this right now. 

"Yeah, well... I don't think it likes you." He sighs and finally cautiously sits beside you. "Have you eaten recently?" 

You look at him through the gap in your fingers as you hold your pounding head in your hands. 

"I... Yeah, uh, I ate..." you half heartedly try and persuade him until your stomach betrays you, rumbling loudly. You hang your head and start again. "No. Not since yesterday." You lie. You didn't even eat then. 

After a long, drawn out sigh, he stands and walks to the door. He turns to look at you with... what's that? Pity?

"What do you want?" he smiles sadly and you cringe. You hate when people pity you. 

"It's fine, Ry..." you start but are interrupted

"Kura." He says sternly " What. Do. You. Want?"

"Chinese!" You blurt out, just wanting this to end

"Chinese?" He grins.

"Chinese." You repeat. 

"Hahaha, okay. Chinese. The usual?" You nod, pinching the bridge of your nose between your fingers and he smiles. It makes him look his age. 

And with that, you are alone again. 

'Phew' you relax slightly and shift so that you're lying down, feet hanging off the end of the loveseat which you were way too big for. 'Why does he have to care so much? Can't he just leave me here to rot in peace like everyone else?' You scold yourself, he's a good kid. Why do you have to be such a shit brother to him? Closing your eyes, you drift off to a shallow sleep. 

 

"That's the kid, right?" a strange voice whispers in the dark. The van parked half a block down the road from the shitty motel is rusted and all too obvious. 

"Yeah looks like him..." another voice agrees. 

"Okay, well I guys we just wait for him to come back and the-"

"No." a third, deeper voice spoke "There's a third one as well. We go inside and find out more." It thundered in the close quarters.

"O-Okay, whatever you say!" the first voice trembled as the three figures exited the vehicle and made their way towards the buzzing lights of the motel.

 

A jiggling of the doorknob woke you up out of your shallow snooze. Ryou was back already? That was quick. 

"Ryou, did you get the spring rolls? You forgot them last time and they're my favorite" you grin as you move your arm off your eyes. 

But the sight infront of you want Ryou with Chinese food. Instead it was two men with hoodies on and shadows over their faces.

"What?! Who the fuck are you?!" You jolt up off the couch just as one of the goons lunge at you, his fist connects with your jaw sending you toppling over the coffee table onto the floor. The second goon jumps on top of you, pinning you to the ground with a knee to the back. "Unf!" You gasp as your face is ground into the grimey, old carpet. "What the fu-" you start but are interrupted by a third person you didn't notice at first.

"Hello, Bakura." A deep, menacing voice hums from the shadows of the door. It sends shivers down your spine. Who was It? How did he know your name? What did he want from you?

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want from me?" You spat into the dirty carpet fibers. The knee in your back pressed harder warranting a groan of discomfort from you. 

"Me? Oh I'm the guy they send when they're not happy, princess. Haha, and boy are they not happy with you..." the voice crinkled with laughter. The figure stepped into the street lamp light pouring in through the broken blinds. He was tall, with quite the impressive muscle mass to back the powerful, booming voice. His ashy blonde hair was spiked wildly atop his head. His purple-red eyes shone in the unnatural light, an unnerving smirk played on his lips. He was wearing a black hooded sweater and khaki pants. The way he held himself told you he was someone formidable. 

"Okay... well why the bloody hell are you here?" You spit at him and he grins wider "And what the hell do you -oof!- want from me?" You growl in your most menacing tone. "I don't owe anyone any money right now." But you were starting to think this wasn't to do with money. 

'Was it something to do with... him? You thought to yourself and then immediately filed with rage. 

"Oh, I'm not here for money. I don't do petty errands like that." He smirked and took another step forward, sitting on the folding chair, his feet right beside your face.

"Okay, then what the hell are you doing in my apartment?!" You grunt up at him. A searing pain rips at your scalp as he grabs a fistful of your silvery hair, pulling your head back so you are looking directly into his eyes. He licks his lips, suggestively. You shudder and squeeze your eyes shut.

"Look at me when I talk to you." Her growls in your ear and yanks your head back slightly more.

"N-ugh!" You yelp and grind your teeth, opening your eyes again to bore them into his. He smirks wider and gives a little slack on your hair, to which you are thankful. 

"I'm here as a little thank you to a friend..." he trails off, finally taking a minute to look around your dingey apartment "Who I think you know quite well, actually." He looks back at you and let's go of your hair, causing your head to crack back down against the carpeted floor. 

"Akefia" you growl

"Akefia" he confirms

"What does that piece of shit want?" You struggle to see his face through the corner of your vision as he stands back up and walks towards the bedroom door. 

'Shit, stay out of there you bastard!' You mentally scream at him

"Oh, he's just a little sore about the outcome of the trial. Seems to think he took the short end of the stick there." He kicks a pile of clothing over, finally reaching the bedroom door. He turns the knob but stops to look back at you. "Seems to think there might be something in here that could wind you up with a one way trip up to state" he studies your face for some sort of hint, a clue as to what you're thinking. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" you growl and rest your head back against the ground.

"Suit yourself" he finishes turning the knob and enters the small bedroom

"Ha! What's this, duel monsters?" his laugh booms as he picks your deck up off your dresser. "Pathetic!" he bends the cards in one hand and sends them scattering across the floor. 

"Hey! Bugger off!" You yell and struggle against your captures grasp. 

"Ooh, British insults... how exotic" you hear him rifling through drawers and throwing things. "Ah hah!" he exclaims and you see him reenter the room holding the items you hid earlier.

'Shit' you think to yourself

"Care to explain?" He sits in the folding chair again, putting his boot under your chin and wrenching it up so you're looking at him. 

"Gah!" your eyes water at the sharp pain but you blink away the traitorous moisture. "I don't know what that is. My brother was here earlier, he must have put that there" you feel bad for throwing Ryou under the bus. 

'Shit. Ryou. He'll be back soon' you think to yourself. You need to get rid of these blokes before Ryou gets back with food. 

"Oh! Oh ho ho! Little Ryou? Funny, I don't see him as the using type" the stranger chuckles as he puts the pipe and baggie down in front of your face. "Are you suurreee this isn't yours?" He brushes a chunk of your hair behind your ear so that your face is more exposed. You shudder at the unwanted contact and grit your teeth.

"Ugh, keep your fucking hands off me!" You spit at him, struggling again.

"I don't think you have the leverage to be demanding anything, handsome." He purrs and sharply grabs your chin, forcing you to look at him again. "So here's how this is going to work, baby..." you cringe at the nickname "You're either going to admit that this is yours, or we're going to wait here until little Ryou gets back from wherever he is and we're going to take him instead." He grinned his wicked grin at you. 

'Fuck. What the fuck do I do? If I admit that it's mine they're going to do everything in their power to take me to prison, but if I don't... they're going to take Ryou.' You run scenarios through your head quickly. You could wait until he leans closer again and wrench your head back hitting him in the face and in the confusion try and make your escape. Or maybe you could wait until he stands up again and then try and quickly roll out of the goons grasp, but then you'd have to fight him head on. As good with your fists as you were, you had a feeling he was better. Damn, there just wasn't an easy way out.

"Why are you doing this?" You say, you sound tired. So tired. "Why does Kefi want me in prison with him? Who would look after Ryou?" You don't want to think about what Ryou would say. He didn't need you to look after him, he was fine on his own. Better probably. But he would be so ashamed of you if you ended up with the same fate as Kefi.

Your older brother Akefia. What a mess that whole situation was. A couple years back, you had agreed to help him out on one of his hits. A B&E in the nice end of town. It was supposed to be so simple, no one was going to get hurt. But it wasn't simple. Someone did get hurt. During the escape, you had knocked over a lamp, no big deal you had thought. Then as you were both jumping the fence in the back yard, a bag full of cash from the safe you had cracked, you saw it. Flames licked up the curtains in the living room. Panicked, you both fled. Later on, you found out there had been a family of four living there, which you had known, what you didn't know was that the two kids had been home, having a sleepover in the basement. They had both perished in the fire. They had found your bandana that Kefi had given you on your birthday, in the ashes, somehow it survived. And whose prints did they find on it? Akefia's. He took the fall for you. And now he wanted you to fall with him.

You were all Ryou had left after you're parents had OD'd on opioids. He would be crushed if you ended up in prison. 

Sighing you realised what you had to do. "Alright," you growl at him "what do I have to do to make this go away?" You see him grin wider than he had all night. A chill came over you, you didn't like where this was heading. 

"A bargaining man, I like that." He gets up and comes to stand in front if you, signaling for his goon to let you up on your knees "Alright," he continues "you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." He winks and licks his lips. You shudder and swallow loudly.

"What do you mean?" You tense up

"Well, I'm going to make an assumption about you, Kura" he brushes his hand against your cheek and you yank your head away in disgust. 

"Don't fucking touch me!" You spit at him. 

"Haha, down boy. Anyways, I'm going to assume that the condoms in your room and the many, many bottles of booze on the table are for... guests. Am I right?" He smirks when your eyes open widely. "Just what I thought. Also, I'm going to assume that the three men that have been here the past three nights haven't exactly been... business associates." He adds. 

"What the fuck are you getting at?!" You spit at him

"What I'm getting at is, you're a whore, Bakura. And I want you to be my whore." He finishes and grins down at you through spikey bangs.

"Like hell I am!" You yell defiantly "Besides! I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole!" You look away, glancing around the room for something to help you out of this. 

"That's what I'm trying to get at, a ten foot pole" he cackles and grabs your face, forcing to look at him. "That's it, Kura. Your only choice if you want out of this. You become my bitch. And. I. Fuck. You." He squeezes your face tighter with every word he growls at you.

"You're disgusting. I won't do it. Even if I do fuck guys, I wouldn't dare fuck you. I have some standards." You just want to go back to sleep. Back when everything was calm. You close your eyes, wishing it to happen. 

"Well, I want exactly asking." He growls, his voice becomes a whole octave lower. You hear a familiar clicking and then the cold, knowing pressure of a gun barrel against your head.

You immediately begin to sweat, it beads at your hairline and runs down your cheek. You curse yourself for getting into these situations. He pulls it away from your head and uses it to point towards the bedroom. You feel the goon holding you pull you up by your arms and start pushing you towards the bedroom. 

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.' You chant in your head. You were about to become this monsters play toy. You weren't exactly new to the whole idea, but that didn't mean you wanted to get raped. Especially by your brothers hit man.

"Wait! No, come on there has to be something else you want!" You sputter, trying to gain some ground to stand on "I can pay you! What's my brother offering you? I'll double it!" You pathetically beg. 

"Ha! Money? No, no. Your brother isn't paying me. He's fucking me. I'm tired of him though, I want someone new. Someone with some spirit still. And you, you still have some fight in you. Plus, by the looks of it, sweetheart you couldn't pay me a cent." He kicks the door open and the goon trips you forward, landing you sprawled on your bed, flustered. Akefia was someone's bitch in prison? That wasn't like Kefi. How powerful was this guy?

"You bastard!" You yell up at him, "How about you find someone willing to sleep with you instead of forcing unwilling pa-" you're interrupted by a hand connecting with your face with a sharp smack! "Unf!" You grab your face, scowling at your abuser. 

"I don't ask, I take." He states as he turns and nods to his goons, "Watch for the younger boy, keep him... busy." He finishes, turning to wiggle his eyebrows at you.

"Leave him out of this!!" You roar

"Fine, fine. Just keep him outside until I'm done but don't hurt him. Tie him up in the van if he causes a scene." He rolls his eyes, looking bored. You relax slightly, knowing Ryou will be safe, if not a little shook up. For some reason you believed him when he said they wouldn't hurt him. You tense again when he turns to look at you again. "I don't believe I've told you my name, baby. It's Marik. Now you know what to be screaming later." He grins and winks as you shudder and shrink back as he walks over to you. Reaching to his back pocket, he pulls out some of those heavy duty zip ties you can buy at hardware stores. "Wrists." He states and holds his hands out expectantly.

You take the opportunity and spit into his hands. He grins wickedly at you through his bangs, his eyes have an almost insane look to them.

"I know you're eager to get started, but I don't plan on using lube. I'm going to fuck you dry, you little shit." He snapped at you and then backhanded you. "WRISTS!" he bellowed at you. You winced at the pain in your face and obliged, holding out your wrists which were then bound. Tightly. You were starting to panic. Your eyes darting around your familiar bedroom. You had to find something. Anything. Please.

Your breathing was labored, your palms sweating. Once the door shut, he turned to you, there was something different in his eyes. They were almost... kind? No. He was toying with you again. 

"Look kid, just relax. I won't go in dry, I'll use a condom. I'll be gentle." He looked like he almost felt bad for what he was about to do to you. "Don't struggle, it'll be easier." He finished, setting the gun down on the bedside table. 

Your eyes dart to it, you can't help it. 

"Don't. Even. Think about it." He said flatly without even looking up at you as he undid his pants and slid them down to his mid-thigh. You swallowed loudly and hung your head, you were out of ways to escape. You were trying to mentally prepare yourself for being bottom for this asshole. "Get on the floor," he tells you as he picks up the gun again, "on your knees." He finishes as he reaches into his boxers and starts to pump himself with his empty hand. 

You swing your legs over the edge of the bed and crawl down onto your knees, squeezing your eyes shut tight. Your breathing becomes ragged and uneven. 

"take a deep breath, Kura. You've done this before." he sounds like he's trying to comfort you. It only makes you feel worse. "Open your eyes." He states

When you finally open your eyes you are met with the intimidating view of Marik's cock. It was impressively large, making you gasp in surprise. 

He grins at your response "Mmm.... Like it?" He bites his lip and puts his hand on the back of your head. You feel the cold metal of the gun mixed with the cold metal of his rings against your scalp. You swallow, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

'Please don't make me do this.' You think as he starts pushing you towards it. You clench your jaw shut tight and he makes a disappointed face. He yanks your hair harshy making you gasp and, taking the opportunity, shoves his dick in your open mouth. 

"Mmph!" You wince and choke on the intrusion. You have half the mind to bite down, but just as you think it he interrupts your thoughts with...

"Bite me and I'll paint the walls with your brains." Well, there goes that idea. 

He pulls back slightly and then rams back down your throat, making you gag and tears form in the corners of your eyes. 

"Mmm, okay sorry," he groans and pulls back out slightly so he's not choking you anymore "I'll be nice now." He stopped moving all together and looked down at you expectantly.

You took a deep breath through your nose and accepted what was about to happen. This is how you were going to save Ryou. This is how you were going to get back at Akefia. This is how you were going to redeem yourself. 

With another deep breath through your nose, you started pumping. Back and forth with your head. Hop and down the length of his rock hard dick. God it was big. If you weren't so repulsed by him as a person you would have been wildly attracted to him. 

"Ah, fuck!" he hissed through his teeth and closed his eyes. He rolled his hips forward giving you more access to him. "Mmmm, Bakura..." he trailed off as he moaned and shoved himself deep in your mouth. Abruptly he pulled out all the way and you looked up, confused. "Get up." He demanded, eyes half lidded in pleasure. 

You obliged and rose to your feet, shaking slightly and wiped off your mouth with the back of your sleeve. He reached towards you and you flinched back. 

"Relax baby, I'm gonna make this feel good..." he purred as he started to undo your belt. Panic rising in your throat again, you squeeze your eyes shut tight and picture Ryou. Young, innocent, helpless Ryou. You had to do this for him. Be strong, Bakura. Be the brother he deserves, you piece of shit!

A cold hand wrapping around your dick snapped you back to reality and you hissed in surprise. "Shit!" You yelp, "You could have given me some warning!" You snap at him

"I Like the element of surprise." Marik purrs and starts stroking your cock. Try as you might, you start feeling blood rush to your member in excitement. 

'Damn traitor!' You internally scream at yourself 

Marik smirks at you "It's ok to enjoy this, you know." He states matter-of-factly. With that her removes his hand and spits into it, returning it to your cock. He pumps faster now, oh god it feels so much better wet.

"Mmm" you groan with a pained expression on your face. Don't let him know you're enjoying this. Don't be weak. But you couldn't help it. Much to Marik's (or anyone else's for that fact) surprise, the men who had been in your apartment the past three nights didn't have sex with you. I mean, yes, that was their intended purpose, but it didn't go the way you had planned. By the time they had arrived, you had been to high to perform. The drugs had that effect. This was the first sober fuck you were going to have in weeks. And GOOD GOD were you pent up. 

"Yeah baby, relax. Let me take care of you." Marik's voice brought you back to reality again. Each pump felt so good. The sound of his ragged breathing egged you on. You could feel his hot breath panting against your skin and you liked it. He had set the gun down again and was pumping himself with his other hand. He was standing in front of you, close enough that every so often the tips of your cocks would rub together sending shudders down your spine. Your knees were getting weak from the pleasure, you faltered slightly and he chuckled, slowing to a near crawl.

"Sit." He commanded and you practically collapsed onto your small, double bed. Your head was spinning as you watched him take a step back towards the dresser, eyes never leaving yours, still with his hand around his huge cock. He rifled around in your top drawer for a moment before producing a foil packet. He looked at it and then frowned. You creased your brow at him in confusion. 

"Is this the biggest you have?" He asked, gesturing to the condom.

Your eyes widen in shock, "Uh, yeah..." you answer, your ego deflating slightly. 

He sighs and rips it open with his teeth, "Okay, it'll have to do." He says and pushes it into the end if his dick, rolling it down his shaft with a struggle. "Damn." He grunts and finally gets it all the way on, eyes returning to look at you with greed. "Have you ever bottomed before?" He asks lowly. 

Anxiety fills you as you roll the question around in your head. Twice. And it wasn't your forte. "Yeah..." you trail off, getting distracted by the size of him again, "but... not with someone so... gifted." Your face flushes at the thought. 

"Haha! Relax, baby... I'll go slow with you. It won't hurt that much." He grins and makes a little circle motion with his finger, signaling you to turn around.

Your breathing is uneven and raspy. You get on your knees on the bed and do as he says, turning so that you're facing the wall the bed is up against.

'Get ready, Bakura,' you tell yourself 'fuuuuckkkkk' you mentally scream, squeezing your eyes tightly. 

He moves so that he's standing directly behind you, and pushes your torso so that you fall onto your hands and knees. He pulls down your pants and boxers to your knees so you are now fully exposed. You flush a bright red. You hear the sound of him still pumping his cock with his hand, the slippery sounds of the condom lube does little to calm you. You hear him spit into his free hand and his other stops jacking himself off to rest on your ass. You jerk in response to the contract and he chuckles. You feel him shift his weight, and with that you feel a finger press against your entrance. You suck in a large breath, readying yourself. 

"Ready?" He asks, not moving yet

You nod your head quickly, ruffling your already wild hair. 

And with that he pushes inside you. You instinctively clench and hold your breath. 

"Hey, breathe Bakura." He kindly reminds you

You take a breath in and he pulls back the digit. Sliding it back in a little quicker this time, he hums appreciatively. 

"Jeez, you're tight. You said you've don't this before, right?" You grunt as he pushes another finger inside you. 

"Ah! Fuck! Yes, twice!" You manage to spit out in between shaky breaths

"You need to relax or this is going to hurt..." he says, sliding a third digit inside your tight ass

"Oh really? Because it feels great right now!" You sarcastically snap at him.

He slams his fingers in and out a couple times, shoving them as deep as they will go, "Don't forget who you're talking to you little shit!" he warns you and you ley your head drop between your shoulders. He pulls all three digits out and positions himself behind you. You freeze. 

'Oh god, here we go.' You grit your teeth together as hard as you can

"Deep breaths, baby. I've got you." He coos and presses the head of his cock against your entrance. With a loud groan he pushes into you, driving your head down against the bed as you grip the sheets for dear life.

"Arghhhh!" You shout through your clenched teeth

"Ngh, god Bakura!" he hisses as he stands, motionless behind you. "Are you ok?" He finally asks

"Fuck... you...." You mumble into the sheets as tears sting your clenched eyes

"Maybe next time, this time it's my turn." You can almost hear the devilish grin in his voice. "Nice and easy, baby." He says as he slowly, slowly, starts to move again. 

It's so painful. He's so big. God it hurts. Did it always hurt this badly? No. It couldn't have. How di- wait. It was starting to not feel like you were getting split in two. Sure, it still hurt, but not nearly as much. 

"Nghh," you groaned as you let go of the sheets with one hand to steady yourself against the wall. "Gah!" What?! That one felt... good. Damnit. It was starting to feel really good. You tune into what is going on again and hear him moaning as he slides in and out of you. God, the sound of him groaning like that was hot.

He was hot. 

Fuck! Blast your stupid hormones. This guy was a rapist! A despicable, vile, repulsive, bloody hot rapist!

"Ugh, fuucckkk Bakura!" hearing him moan your name was just the icing on top of the fucked up cake. 

His thrusts were even and deep, striking your spot with a sickly good explosion of pleasure every time. His cock was huge, but he also knew how to use it, he was good at this. He was starting to thrust slightly faster, his moans becoming grunts. 

"How does my cock feel, Bakuuuraaa?" the drawn out drawl of your name was like gasoline on a raging fire. His ragged breaths on the back of your neck sent shivers down your spine and goosebumps all over your skin. 

"Ahh... Ma-" No! You weren't going to say his name. You had some dignity left. 

"Yeah baby, say it," he encouraged, his thrusts coming faster and harder every time, "Say my name, Bakura, say it!" he was shouting down the back of your neck.

"N-no!" You panted. You were close. 

"Fucking say it!" He screamed at you through gritted teeth and reached around under you, gripping your rock hard cock in his firm grasp. He glided his rough hands down your length a couple times and you felt it. Coming like a searing hot explosion. 

"Ny-ahhhhh, Mariikkkk!" You half screamed, half moaned into the blankets as streams of hot cum shot from your cock, drenching your toned abs and splattering on the blue comforter. 

"Mmm, good boy," he growled as he pumped into you, hard two or three (you couldn't count, could barely breathe) more times. Finally growling out a long, deep moan as he slammed his cock inside you as far as it would go, and let himself spill into you. Well, into the condom, thankfully. His back arched in ecstasy. His thumbs rubbed circles on your hips as he slid in and out a couple more times. His eyes closed in bliss. "Damn." He panted as he finally pulled his still half hard cock from your ass. The sudden emptiness felt weird. "That was good," he stated, "really good." He chuckled and pulled his pants and boxers back up, sitting on the bed beside you. You were still on your hands and knees, face buried in the blankets. You couldn't look at him.

"Hey..." he said, softly "look, I know I forced you into this bu-" he stopped "Are you crying?" He asked, concern taking the place of his smug smile. 

"Get the fuck out of my room." You mumble to him from under the blankets. 

"Hey, I was gentle, you enjoyed it!" he said, testing a hand on your shoulder. 

"I said get the fuck OUT!" You shouted as you sat up and winced at the pain in your face and ass. 

"What the fucks your problem all of a sudden?! Why are you crying?! I didn't hurt you that badly!" Marik was back to being his normal self.

"Fucking asshole," you wipe the tears away with the back of your sleeve as you stick your wrists out expectantly. 

"Not until you tell me why you're so hysterical all of a sudden. I know I didn't hurt you. I was gentle as fuck" he spat at you

"Not you," you say as you shimmy back against the wall so you can lean, "bloody Akefia. Why does he want to have me wind up like him? Who's going to look after Ryou?" You huff and look over at Marik who is giving you a look of... compassion?

"Listen... Bakura..." he says as he looks down at his hands, "Not everyone in a family are on your side." He says matter-of-factly. "Some people just want to watch the world burn." He takes out a pocket knife from in his pants and holds out his hands. You place yours in his and he cuts the zip ties, then eyes the gun resting beside him. 

"Relax I'm not gonna try and go for it, I've been hit in the face enough today. I'm tired." You put your head in your hands and sigh. 

"You know," Marik starts, "Ryou seems like a good kid. And you? Well, you seem like a mess. No offence." He adds and you flip him off, too exhausted to do much else. "Anyways, what I'm getting at here... is... well..." he trails off and you look up. He's looking at you cautiously, almost like he's afraid. "Why don't you come with me?" He whispers quickly and picks up the gun, turning it over in his hands for something to do.

"Pardon me?" You let out a sharp laugh, "Go with you where?!" You exclaim, "You just raped me!" You sputter out some more sort, barking laughs. 

"Yeah. I know..." Marik mutters and looks up at you through his bangs, his eyes seem sad. Lonely, even.

"Where do you even go? What do you do?! Who do you work for anyways?!" You ask sharply

"I live alone. I work for no one but myself. I pick up odd jobs... for less than reputable people." He finishes and looks at you, waiting. 

"And you want what? Me to come work for you?" You laugh again. This CAN'T be real. This guy just raped you and now he wants you to come work for him?! He must be insane!

"Yes." He says, as if it was a normal job offering for Wal-Mart, "Not just work for me though. Be my partner. Live with me." He says and then sets the gun down again, taking your hands. "I know, I'm an asshole, piece of shit. I don't deserve you to say yes, but I'm asking." He grips your hands tighter, "I can help you with your... habit." He says and looks towards the drawer that held about $475 worth of heroin currently.

"Fuck you!" You spit at him

"That too," he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at you, " I owe you a ride." He grins wider and you blush a brilliantly bright red

"I'm not going anywhere with you." You say as you snatch back your hands

"Kura" he starts but you interrupt him

"Don't call me that." You say, your voice barely a whisper

"I'm sorry." He says, looking at you

"What?" You say in surprise

"I'm sorry. For this," he gestures to your pants that are still around your ankles. You growl and pull them up. "For threatening Ryou. For Akefia being an asshole. For me taking it out on you. For all of it. Please, Bakura. Come with me. Let me help you." He gets up, and sinks to his knees on the floor. 

Acting quickly you reach over and grab the gun, placing the barrel against his head and flicking off the safety. Marik sucks in a quick breath and squeezes his eyes shut, waiting. Your heart is racing, rattling against your rib cage with every breath.

"Do it," he says between clenched teeth, "I knew you'd go for it. I left it there for you. Do it. Kill me, and all of this goes away," he opens one eye and looks up at you, "but the offer of helps goes away too." He adds. "I can- we can keep Ryou safe, Bakura. We can get back at Akefia." He opens both eyes and pits his hand over yours on the gun. "You don't have to be alone anymore. Neither of us do." He pushes the gun down so that it's lying on the bed. Your hand is trembling. Hot tears are streaming down your face.

'What the hell?!' You internally scream at yourself. 'You haven't cried in years! Since mom and dad died! Now twice in one night?! Pull yourself together, Bakura!' but it was no use. This stranger had control over you. And the worst part? You liked it. You felt almost safe around this psychopath. This... this rapist. This monster. And why was that? 'Because you are a monster, Bakura' a voice in your head told you.

"Why?" You choke out a dry sob

"Why what?" Marik cocks his head to the side

"Why are you asking me to come with you? Are you trying to trick me?" You look into those purple-red orbs and wonder, what his past must be to warrant being such a piece of shit. 

"Because I see myself in you, and I want to help. God help me, I care what happens to you, you sad, sorry, piece of shit." He grins and stands up. Holding out his hands, he waits. "I'll protect you, I'll protect Ryou, and together we can go fuck up Akefia."

You hesitate.

"Come on, Ku-" her catches himself and corrects it "Bakura, we can be an unbeatable team." He smiles down at you. It's the first genuine smile you've seen him give all night. 

And you were contemplating it. Did that make you insane? Probably. Did you care? Nope.

"Bloody hell, I must be losing it." You say, more to yourself than anyone, and take his hand. 

"Yes! I mean, probably, but alright!" he springs backwards, pulling you up with him "And good god damn that British accent is hot!" he chimes, grabbing your shoulders. 

He pulls you up against him and slams his lips against yours. Your eyes widen in shock and you step back, surprised. 

"Oops, sorry. Got to excited!" he smiles and scratches the back of his head, comically. "We can work up to that!" he blushes ever so slightly and looks at you

"Well I've had your cock in mouth and... other places, Marik. I'm hardly sure there's anything else you can do to me that will be any worse than those." You sarcastically scold him

"Oh just you wait, baby. Just you wait!" he grins at you and pulls you by the hand out of the apartment and into the cool night air.


	2. Bad Decision

The ride to your new life is long, and the bandana tied over your face smells of sweat and blood.

‘Did I fuck up?’ You can't help but think to yourself, feeling stupid and trapped. 

“Not much further” a new but staggeringly familiar voice rings out in the confines of the small space. 

“What did you tell Ryou?” your chest pains at the thought of abandoning your younger brother, but in all reality he will probably be better off now. Now that you're gone. For good. 

“Told my men to tell him you were kidnapped to be my sex slave.” The voice of your new ‘partner' Marik Ishtar, you learned his last name, cackles back at you. 

“Fuck off, you wanker!” You snap back at him and he laughs some more.

“Pffft, wanker? Were going to have to work on your insults if you're going to work next to me. Can't have people laughing at you while you're there to break their legs.” He states, so calmly. You shudder at the thought. Even though you had been your brother Akefia’s right hand man while he was out you had never had the stomach for violence. You guessed that was going to have to change.

“Really, what did you tell him?” Marik must have heard the remorse in your tone because he turned very serious when he answered. 

“Don’t worry, Bakura. We told him you relocated to try and clean your act up. He seemed sceptical at first but when we mentioned your little… habit,” he trailed off for a second, “he didn't have any follow up questions.” He finished and you felt him shift uncomfortably.   
You nodded, not able to make a verbal response. Your throat burned with unshed tears. You were always a fuck up. Why would Ryou think otherwise?

“We're here!” You felt the vehicle jerk to a stop as it was thrown in park. Marik shifted beside you and you flinched as hands reached around your head to undo the knot at the back of your head. You blinked a bunch of times as things started to focus.

“Uhh…” you were momentarily speechless. In front of the parked car was a seemingly normal looking house, it's white garage doors glistened in the rain. It was a two storey home, made of brick. It's white trim needed a repainting and it's front walk steps were slightly sinking. Other than that it was completely ordinary in every way. You suppressed a chuckle. 

“What's so funny?!” Marik snapped at you and you couldn't help but grin at him

“Nothing! I was just expecting something more… oh, I don't know… evil?” You let out a powerful, deep laugh as Marik’s brows furrowed, giving him any adorably confused face.

“It would be hardly practical to put up a sign that reads ‘Criminals Live Here' out front, you know.” He said flatly, then opened the door and got out. You laughed again and then joined him on the front porch as he unlocked the front door, walking inside and flicking on the lights. It was well kept and tidy inside. You noticed a lack of furniture or décor, though.

‘Odd' you thought to yourself.

“There's not much in here,” Marik answered your thoughts as if he had heard them and you looked at him in confusion, “have to be able to leave at a moment's notice.” He finished and then you understood. You can't have a home when you're a crime boss. You can't have anything when you're a crime boss.

“So…” you said, shuffling your feet slightly, “what now?” You asked, looking expectantly at Marik. 

“Uh, I guess I'll show you around. I've never had… guests before.” He finished, looking down at the floor. You saw the loneliness written all over his face. You related to that. Loneliness was your forte.

“Well!” he exclaimed suddenly, snapping you out of your inner monologue, “this is the hallway. Boring!” he walked forward, through a doorway into a new room. You followed closely, getting a weird chill at the thought of being alone in this house. “This is the kitchen!” he exclaimed, throwing his arm out in front of him in a sweeping motion. “It's small but I never use it so whatever. Next!” he spun around catching you off guard and wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively at you while smirking. You felt your face heat up as you stepped out of his way and continued following him. Back in the front hallway, he turned right and walked a ways down, coming to another room. “Living room.” He pointed at its single loveseat couch and t.v. sitting on an overturned crate. You furrowed your brow at it but said nothing. “Upstairs!” he turned and headed back down the hall and up the carpeted stairs. Are the top of the stairs he pointed to two doors, “Bathroom, bedroom one.” He continues walking further. “Office.” He pointed at another closed door. 

“Office?” You questioned with a raised eyebrow

“Villain need offices too, don't be bigoted.” He mumbled lowly at you and you smirked. 

“And the pièce de résistance!” he smirked at you holding two doorknobs tightly in his hands. You eyed him cautiously as he threw the double doors open. Your jaw fell open comically and your eyes opened wide. Inside the master bedroom was an overly large four poster bed, with way more pillows than any one person needed. There was a larger than life sized tv mounted to the opposite wall and a massive dark wooden dresser to the side. Two fluffy looking chairs sat at a small table over in the corner and the chandelier that hung from the ceiling cast everything in a soft yellow-orange glow.

“What the f-“ you started but were interrupted.

“Nice, eh?” his grin was that of a child as he beamed at you, “I might be a criminal but I'm not a savage.” He remarked at your wide-eyed stare.

“Wow.” You coed as you stepped inside and felt the plush carpet on your tired feet. This was worlds better than any place you had ever called home. “This is remarkable.” You added. 

“Yeah, I’m a man of want,” he walked over to one of the chairs at the small table and sank into it with a loud huff, “and speaking of want…” he trailed off, looking you up and down with a hungry grin. 

“No.” You stated flatly and took the other chair, opposite of him, glaring daggers at his purple-red orbs.   
“Oh come on, just a quickie?” He winked at you and you growled. “Fine! Fine… anyways, what I was taking about was Akefia anyways.” He said and you paled at the mention of your older brothers name.  
“Relax!” he continued, “I meant I want to get back at him.” He added and you visibly relaxed.

“Get back at him for what?” You questioned, “You never did tell me what that bastard did to make you so angry with him that you had to track down his innocent brother and have your way with him.” You added, bitterly.

“Innocent?” He smirked at you.   
“Well, innocent in this.” You replied flatly. 

“Fair enough.” He seemed to bounce ideas around in his head as he pondered how to start his story.

“Did you meet him in prison or did you know him on the outside?” You prompted

“I knew of him before I met him in the slammer,” he stated as he leaned back and rested his feet up on the table, getting comfortable. “Me and my guys knew him as the Thief King. I never met him before, but stories of his hits were spread among us all. I was a small timer back then, you know, B&E's, cars, the occasional deal,” he paused to glance at you as if the mention of drugs in general was enough to set you off.

Come to think of it you were getting a little shaky, going on your 7th hour awake without a fix.

‘Fucking fantastic' you mentally groaned and Marik continued his story. 

“Anyways, I did a bad job at a fancy place downtown. Cut myself on some broken glass and left a trail for them right to me. They found me, and sent me up to state. That's where I met him. He was in for a short term for something, I don't even remember what. Got to know him, though. He was a crazy son of a bitch. Always starting shit in there.” You nodded along, knowing all too well how crazy Kefi could get. Memories of his beatings rang all too fresh in your mind. “Yeah well he got out before I did, but it wasn't meant to last, he was sent back in my final year. When he came back he was different. Angrier, if that's possible. Rambling about someone throwing him under the bus.” He stopped and sat upright, laying his arms on the table and leaning in, “Guess that someone was you, Bakura.” He looked at you in question. 

“Yeah, well…” you trailed off, not knowing what to say. You were responsible. It was your fault Kefi was in there for good. You couldn't help but feel guilty, even though it had been Kefi’s idea to begin with. 

“Well anyways, we ended up becoming… close.” He chose the word carefully, “and then when I was about to get released he tried to fuck me over. I got caught with contraband that wasn't mine and it almost set me back another two years.” He growled, menacingly. “Fucking rat!” he spit and you flinched. You didn't like it when he got angry. He reminded you of Kefi. 

“He tried to get you a longer sentence?” You asked to clarify. 

“Yeah, but my PO knew it wasn't mine. I'm a fucking model inmate, Bakura. I just want to do my time and get out.” He looked at you with tired eyes. “I'm not built for prison. I get roughed up in there.” He sighed, sadly. “Out here I'm a god!” he smiled wickedly, “In there I'm just another bitch. And I don't do bitch very well…” his eyes glazed over as he continued, “I'm too proud to let myself be someone's play thing.” He finished and it went eerily quiet. 

“Well you're out now.” You said, if not to comfort him to at least change the topic slightly. “And you're doing a pretty good job of making someone else the play thing…” you added under your breath. 

He looked up at you through his fingers, head resting in his tanned, callused hands. 

“That's not my goal, Bakura.” He sighed and closed his eyes.

“Well what is your goal?” You ask the question that has been in the back of your mind for the past six hours. 

“I want you to help me. I want to help you.” He sits up straighter and his eyes bore into yours. “I want us to work together.” He adds, gesturing between the two of you. 

“And what exactly does that involve?” You still don't know if you trust him, or if you plan on staying. Your mind had been thinking of possible escape plans all night and you were exhausted.  You wanted to hear the plan. You needed to hear the plan. 

“Well,” he looked around the room and then back to you, “I'm an enforcer.” He finished and clasped his hands together on the table. “I make sure things get done.” He says as if to clarify, but it only raises more questions for you. 

“So you, what? Beat people up?” You raise your eyebrows at him questioningly. 

“No… well, sometimes.” He shifts uncomfortably and looks at you as if he's embarrassed, “Sometimes more…” he looks at you cautiously, gauging your reaction.

‘More?’ You feel sick to your stomach, you know what he means by that. 

“You kill people.” You accuse him and he flinches.

“Are you afraid?” He asks after a moment's pause. 

“Kinda.” You lie. Very is more like it. 

“It's only people who deserve it…” he tries to argue. 

“Oh? People who deserve it? Like Me?” You press and her sinks back in his chair, looking sheepish. 

“Yeah… people like you.” He sighs and rubs his forehead in frustration.

"Look, I only came after you for personal reasons. I don't usually go after small time crooks like you.” He clarifies as if it makes it any better.   
“So who do you usually whack?” You jokingly accuse

“Ouch. Well if you must know, it's people like your brother.” He says and gets up, walking over to a mini fridge that you hadn't noticed earlier. Popping the top off a beer bottle he tips it at you, in offering. You shake your head.

‘That will only make these cravings worse.’ You grind your teeth together. You were starting to sweat in the absence of your habit. Bad Habit.

“So you go after arsonists?” You pull at the hem of your shirt, trying to distract yourself from the tremors starting in your hands. 

“Murderers.” He grunts out, slamming the now empty bottle down on the dresser. “Rapists, Pedophiles, Drug lords, that sort of thing.” He looks at you, knowing what was coming next. 

“You're a rapist.” You spit the words out like they're poison. 

“We've gone over this. Payback is a bitch.” He mumbles and plops down on the bed with a huff. 

“Yeah well you're a bitch.” You say angrily and rub the sweat off your brow. When did it get so hot in here?

“You're having withdrawals.” He states without even looking up at you

“Yeah well, I'm a fucking druggy. I have a problem.” You get up, walking to look out the window. You got very irritable when you had withdrawals.

“Come here.” He said, patting the bed beside him.

“Fuck you.” You said, still looking out at the rain patting against the window pane.

“Just come here, you fucking prick!” he snaps and you look over at him finally. He's lying on his back, propped up on his elbows looking at you. Despite his outburst, his eyes are soft and welcoming.

You sigh and approach the bed, eyes darting nervously around the room. He said he used to deal, right? Maybe he had some around still you could find.

“Sit.” He ordered, and you obeyed. Sitting beside him, but far enough away that you could still outreach his grasp. He huffed, annoyance in his tone. “I'm trying to help you, you idiot. I'm not going to bite,” he reached out and grabbed your wrist, pulling you so that you were lying next to him, faces inches apart. “yet.” He smirked and you scowled at his advance. 

“I'm not in the fucking mood.” You tried to sit up but he gripped your wrist tighter, forcing you to look at him again.

“I know, just c'mere.” He reached his hand up and you squeezed your eyes shut, waiting. He tucked a stray strand of white hair behind your ear and hummed appreciatively. You opened your eyes to look at him again, god he was gorgeous. “I know this feeling sucks,” he looked softly into your red-brown eyes and smiled, it was genuine and comforting somehow, “Just focus on me and we'll get through it.” He cooed and you closed your eyes again, listening to the deep baritone of his voice.   
Your stomach was doing flips and your heart was racing off beat. Withdrawals sucked. Soon your entire body was coated in a cold sweat and you couldn't lay still any longer. Groaning you rolled onto your back and stared at the popcorn finished ceiling. Fuck popcorn ceilings. You hated them. You hated everything in this stupid house. In this stupid life!

“Hey,” you reeled yourself back down to earth at the sound of his voice purring in your ear, “I know what will take your mind off it.” You looked at him as he licked his lips seductively. 

“Oh no,” you said “I'm in enough pain already, I don't need any more.” You said in an annoyed tone.

“I still owe you.” He said and you raised your eyebrow at him in question.

“Owe me what?” You questioned, but you knew what he meant. 

“I owe you a ride.” He grinned and winked at you and you shuttered at the thought, your cheeks glowing a slight pink colour. “I know you're in a lot of discomfort right now though, so I'm going to do you a favor.” He said and rolled over so that he was straddling you on the bed.

“W-what's that?” your voice stuttering slightly in betrayal. You mentally cursed yourself at sounding like a flustered teenager.

“I'm going to do what I've never done before and,” he paused to pop the button on your ripped up jeans, smirking wickedly at you through half-lidded eyes, “make you forget that nasty habit of yours.” He purred, one hand sliding up under your blue and white striped shirt. You shuddered again and snapped your hand down on top of his, eyes narrowing.

“Marik.” You warned but all that did was earn you a view of his slightly pointed teeth as his smirk turned into a full grin. “No.” You whispered in defence.

“I'll make you feel good,” his voice was like silk washing over your pounding head. The ringing in your ears reaching a deafening volume. “I'll take all the pain away, baby.” His hand traveled down your chest as his index finger outlined each of your toned abs. You sucked in a quick breath as your hips hitched upwards towards his touch. He grinned at you and leaned down towards your exposed midriff, you felt his smiling lips send small sucking kisses all across your stomach. Goosebumps lined your skin.

‘Ugh' you gritted your teeth, ‘What about him gets me going so much?’ You screamed at your traitorous body. You knew though, who were you kidding? He was gorgeous. His slim but muscled frame was toned and bronzed, he was definitely from somewhere exotic. His ashy blonde hair was a refreshing contrast. You hitched your breath again as his one hand brushed over your nipple sending shivers all over you. His hands knew just where to go, what to tease, what to do.

‘He is a god’ you thought to yourself, although you'd never admit it to him. His ego was big enough already.  
Speaking of big enough, he slid down across you, his hard erection pressing against your leg as he moved downwards. You had forgotten how well endowed he was. The thought made you tense up, remembering the pain that had come from your previous encounter. 

“What's wrong?” He asked, stopping your thoughts and brushing a hand across your cheek. 

“N-nothing,” you stammered and looked away, “Just…” you hated how embarrassed you felt over this. “Who's catching this time?” You mumbled and dropped your gaze to your hands, studying them intensely. 

“Catching?” He threw his head back, laughing deeply and grabbed one of your hands, “You mean who gets to fuck who?” He smiled at your deepening blush and brought your hand up to his mouth. “I thought I could just focus on you this time.” He brushed his lips against your knuckles and you relaxed slightly.

“What do you mean?” You still weren't comfortable with how forward he was in all this.

“I meant I'm going to suck your dick till you forget who you are.” He flashed his wicked smile at you and took one of your fingers into his mouth, sucking hard. Your face lit up like a neon sign and your breath hitched in your throat causing you to cough slightly. He laughed against your fingers as his tongue expertly glided over them. Every suck sent a pang of need directly to your now rigid, throbbing cock. God he was good at getting you going. He was good at many things, you would soon find out.

“Ngghhh!” You moaned as you shut your eyes and let him work his magic. You felt him smile as he released your fingers from his mouth with a wet *smack* sound. 

“Just let me take care of you, tonight.” He whispered as he shuffled down so his face was level with your crotch. You felt your zipper undo, and a tug at your pants had them down around your thighs. His hot breath ticking the flesh on your stomach as he leaned in to plant a kiss on the trail of dark grey/black hair that went from your belt button to under the band of your now too tight boxers. You shivered at the contact, it was so… passionate.  
Slowly you felt his fingers hook into your boxers, pulling them down painfully slow. When they finally were off, your rock hard cock slapped up against your stomach and you flinched at the cold air.

“Mmm,” Marik growled at the sight of you fully exposed and vulnerable underneath him. “God you're beautiful.” He hummed, his voice incredibly low with lust. 

“Bugger off…” you panted out and he smiled up at you. It wasn't a grin, there was no sarcasm or malice in his eyes. 

“I mean it,” he said as he lay a kiss on your thigh, “You're breathtaking.” He said as he dipped his head down and with one flick of his tongue over the head of your cock, fireworks exploded under your skin.

“Ah!” You threw your head back in ecstasy at the feeling.

“Shhh.” He cooed and with that he took all of you in his mouth. He pushed forward until the head of your cock pressed against the back of his throat.

‘Fuck!’ You mentally screamed as you gasped. 

He bobbed his head up and down, his tongue running over the shaft of your hard cock over and over. You had stars in your vision. Leaning back slightly, he released you with a wet *pop* as he say back and spit into his hand, coating it. He gripped you tightly as he pumped up and down, slowly at first and then gradually faster. All you could do was arc your back and thrust into each and every motion. You were putty in his hands. His glorious, expert hands.

“Do you want more?” He purred into your ear making you flinch in shock at his proximity. He was laying beside you again, stroking your dick with one hand, his other hand hovering over his own.

“Mmm.” you whimpered, not able to form words with your mouth

“I do owe you.” He said as he leaned in to kiss your neck

“I-I don't think I can stand.” You croaked out, eyes rolling back in your head slightly as he still pumped your needy cock. 

“You don't have to,” he murmured against your skin “I told you, I'll do all the work.” He reminded you.

“Ahhh,” you moaned and gripped the sheets, “Yes, I want more. I want you!” You huffed out in between pants.

“Mmm, then have me you shall.” And with that his hand was gone and so were his lips. You frowned at the lack of contact and opened your eyes to see him at the dresser going through the top drawer. He glanced at you out the corner of his eyes and back at whatever was in his hands.

“What?” You panted out at him.

“I don't think these will do,” he said rummaging around again and sighing.

“What won't do?” You asked, sitting up slightly. You finally saw what he was holding. Condoms. Magnums.

‘Oh,' you said to yourself, ‘Oh. he only has ones to fit him’ you added, remembering his impressive size.

“Well what now?” You sigh and flop back down, you can feel yourself getting softer as the harsh reminder that you weren't as big slapped you across the face. Also, you felt the rush of cravings come crashing back around you.

“Are you clean?” He muttered but it almost didn't seem loud enough to be to you. Maybe it was just the deafening static threatening to drive you mad.

“What?” You grit your teeth together.

“Are. You. Clean?” He repeated and you then understood what he was asking. 

“Oh… uh yeah,” you looked up at him “I get checked all the time. I need to… you know… for other things.” You finish and you see the recognition cross his face. Druggies have a bad reputation for having diseases and you were not about to be a stereotype.

“Then fuck it,” he exclaimed walking back towards you, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off as he walked. “I'm gonna ride you bareback.” He flashed you a devilishly handsome grin and jumped on top of you.

“A-are you sure?!” You panicked slightly, heat spreading across your face as he licked his lips and leaned in so that he was millimeters from your face.

“You're too tempting to wait until later. I want to feel you inside me. I'm clean, you're clean. Where's the problem?” He said and he smashed his lips against yours, causing you to gasp. He took advantage of the momentary opportunity and snaked his tongue in your mouth. You moaned at the feel and the salty taste of your own cock on his tongue. Gliding his tongue around your mouth, he took the chance and entwined his slender fingers in your silvery white mane. “Mmm, you taste good.” He mumbled as he nibbled on your bottom lip causing you to moan. “I just want to taste every inch of you.” He sat up and ripped his sweater up and over his head.  
You hungrily stared at his muscular stomach and bronzed abs, he flexed his peck muscles and wiggled his eyebrows at you, “Like what you see?” He grinned and you blushed slightly at being caught staring.  
He slid backwards off the bed and hooked his fingers in his belt loops, ridding himself of his pants and boxers in one go. You licked your lips as you gazed at him. His cock was rigid and it bounced against his stomach as he moved. There was a matte of dark brown, almost black hair that crept it's way from his stomach to his large member and you enjoyed the view very much. He grinned at you, and stepped forward hooking his fingers in your belt loops, sliding your pants the rest of the way down, revealing the large criss-cross patterned cuts all down the front of your pale thighs. He paused to take in the view and you looked away, embarrassed.

“Look at me.” He commanded in his dangerous tone, and you didn't dare disobey. “When did you do this last?” He growled.

“The day before you came.” you whispered and you felt him clamp his hands down on your thighs, hard.

“Never again.” He demanded and you nodded your head unconsciously at him. “No more…” he said, softer this time and then he leaned down and kissed the freshest one. You suppressed a moan at the touch.  
He continued by pulling down your boxers and grinning at your half soft erection. “Distracted?” He questioned and you huffed. The cravings were getting worse. “Let me fix that for you.” He growled and darted his head down, swallowing you in your entirety into his warm, wet mouth. You groaned and bucked your hips up into his warm cavern. He sucked and licked until you were rigid again, all the while caressing your scars with his free hand. Just when it was starting to become too much, he released you and you huffed at the unwelcome coldness that stung your wet skin. Reaching beside him, he brought a bottle of lube into view. Your heartbeat quickened at the thought of what was about to happen and you looked up at him through lidded eyes. He squeezed a generous amount into his hand and grabbed your cock with it, making you gasp.

Fuck that was cold!

Once he had determined he had enough on you, he swung his leg up and over you so that he was straddling you. Your cock rested against your stomach and his pushed up against it. He gripped you again in his hand and sat up taller. You bit your lip, waiting for what was to come.

“Ready?” He asked through clenched teeth, but it sounded more like he was preparing himself than you. You nodded and with that he slid backwards, you felt the head of your dick push against the skin at his entrance and he groaned. You couldn't help it, you bucked your hips upwards at the sensation and forcefully entered him.

“Fuck!” he hissed, eyes clenched shut and fists balled on your chest. You moaned and clenched every muscle in your body to keep from moving. “Be gentle you asshole! I've never done this!” he grinded his teeth and you opened your eyes wide at that.

“What?!” You questioned, your voice breaking a little at the tightness surrounding your cock. God he was tight. So tight. Too tight. “You've never bottomed?!” You wrung the sheets in your hands to keep from moving.

“I told you, I don't do bitch.” He said, the expression on his face pained.

“I'm sorry, we don't have t-“ you started but were stopped by a finger over your lips.

“No, we're doing this, just… just give me a second.” He exhaled slowly and unclenched himself. Slowly, he moved down, bit by bit until you were fully inside him. Shakily, he looked up at you and smiled, it looked forced. “Okay, but go slowly.” He emphasized the slowly.  
You ever so gently started to move, slowly at first, his face a contortion of pain and fear. Eventually he started moving himself. Up and down on your dick. He was so tight, it felt so good.

“Fuuuuuck, Bakura!” he moaned your name as his face relaxed. He was starting to enjoy it, and the realization made you want him. Badly.   
You thrust your hips harshly upwards into his tight hole, which earned you a loud groan from Marik. No, not there, but close. You shifted yourself and thrust up again, another swing and a miss.

‘Come on Bakura.’ You thought to yourself as you readjusted and pumped into him again. 

“Ah!” he threw his head back, ashy blonde hair flying back over his shoulders. 

‘Bingo.' You grinned as you slammed into the tanned boys prostate over and over.

“Oh god!” he moaned as you took over, your hands found his hips and you dug your fingers into his skin greedily. You needed more though, you still felt the nagging crawl on your skin of being sober.

“Get off!” You growled at him, suddenly.

“Ahh-What?” He asked between pants, his tongue lolled to the side as he looked down at you through lidded eyes. 

“Get up!” You growled again and pushed him off. In a daze he staggered back, kneeling on the bed beside you. You slid off the edge of the bed and grabbed him by the hair. You slammed your mouth onto his and bit his lip, hard. 

“Mm!” he yelped as you spun him around so he was facing away from you. You froze. You had never seen him from behind without a shirt before. You momentarily stared wide-eyed at his back. Across his shoulder blades was a large, crudely drawn bird in hieroglyphic style. Below that and all the way to his ass were more hieroglyphs. They were depressingly beautiful. You shook your head. A question for another time. Snapping back to reality you shoved his shoulders roughly, causing him to topple down onto hands and knees. You looked around for the lube but, not seeing it you spit angrily into your hand and pumped your hard cock one, two times before slamming into Marik full force.

“Gah! Fuck!” he cried out, falling forward onto his forearms. He clenched his fists in the sheets and buried his face in the blankets. You repeatedly rammed into his tight ass, losing yourself to the fantastic way your skin sounded slapping against his firm ass. “Slow down!” he pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. You quickened your pace, pulling all the way out each time before plowing back into his shaking body. He was quiet now, muffled groans into the blanket were all he made as you assaulted him from behind. You were close, you felt a tightness in the pit of your stomach. 

“Nghhh!” You groaned as you thrust into him a few more times. You reached around in front of him, grabbing his huge cock in your hands and pumping him in time with your thrusts. He whimpered at the touch and continued gripping the sheets.

“Ah! Fuuuck!” You cried out as you buried yourself deep in Marik, your hot cum filling him.

“Bakuraaa!” he cried out into the blankets as he came. His cum flowing onto the sheets and covering his stomach.  
Panting, you stood still. Your arms wrapped around under him, leaning your face against his marked back. Eyes closed you stayed like that a minute until you heard him whimper into the blankets. Rising up, you gently pull out of him and collapse down onto the bed, not caring that you land in his mess.

“You can call me Kura.” You whisper, panting as he rolls over to face you. You look over at him after a minute of not hearing anything. Looking at him you see now dried streams of tears on his pretty cheeks. “Hey…” you reach your hands up to his face and then stop right before you touch it. Are you allowed to touch his face? Answering your question he leans forward into your hand and sighs. A long, drawn out sigh.

“Jesus, you almost killed me.” He mutters into your palm and you chuckle.

“Well I'm not the guy you decide to try bottom for the first time with.” You smirk at him and he laughs.

“I can see why.” he sits back and pulls his boxers on, you do the same. “You know, for not having a huge dick you sure know how to make it feel like you do.” He winces as he sits down against the pillows at the head of the bed. You grin widely. “Seriously, I'm not going to be able to sit right for a week.” He sighs and takes a pack of smokes out from the bedside table. He wiggles the pack at you and you shake your head. The cravings are still here but they are drowned out by your post orgasm high. Shrugging, he lights one up and takes a long drag. “You're an amazing lay.” He says as he blows the smoke out in a circle, then shoots a little smoke ball through the center. “I can't wait till its my turn again.” He adds and winks at you. You feel your dick twitch in response and mentally scold yourself for being so horny all the time.

“Well there's not much else to do when you're a drop out, druggie, criminal.” You say, plopping yourself down beside him. “You get good at fucking your way out of things. Or into things, for that matter.” You say and he chuckles. “So… uh, can I ask you something?” You add, looking down and twisting your finger around in the sheets.

“Hmm?” is his answer and he grinds the cigarette into the ash tray, turning to look at you.

“What's with that… the uh, the tattoo on your back?” You trip over your words and curse yourself for sounding so weak.

“Oh, yeah. That.” He hooks his arm up over his shoulder and runs his fingertips over the ruts that are his tattoo. “My family..” He trails off, eyes wide but glazed over, looking out at nothing. “My family, they uh… they sent me off. Sold me, when I was a kid. To a group of people.” You unconsciously reach over and touch his arm, he jumps and looks at you, startled.

“Sorry.” You say and retract your hand.

“No.” He grabs your hand and laces his fingers in yours. “Don't be, I like it. I'm just not used to it. Anyways, they sold me to a ring of people who… hurt, kids. I managed to get out before much happened to me, but I didn't get out before they marked me as theirs.” He growled out the last part, squeezing your hand tightly. Too tightly.

“Ow!” You exclaim.

“Sorry, Kura.” He raises your hand to his lips and kisses it. You blush. “Yeah, my parents are shitty and the people who I grew up with were worse. I spent the rest of my childhood on the streets. Pickpocketing mostly, getting whatever I could. I made friends with the older boys who worked for the higher up guys. Eventually I got to where I am now. Everyone knows me. Knows not to fuck with me.” He grins at a memory and turns to look at you. “How about you? How was your family life? I mean, not great, obviously,” he gestures around, “but what about your actual family?” He finishes.

“First of all, fuck you.” You start and he laughs, waving it off. “Second off, you're right. It wasn’t good. Never was. After Ryou was born my parents really went off the deep end. They couldn't afford to feed themselves let alone three kids. Akefia was kicked from school and I followed close behind, Ryou was the only one to graduate. Kefi was in and out of juvie his whole life, I was there a couple times. Ryou stayed clean. He's a good kid. My parents didn't even know half the stuff we did, they were high almost the entire time.” You flinch at a memory of your mother pouring boiling water on you as your father held you down,  and you screamed until you passed out. You shook your head, “We always protected Ryou, he was the only thing good about me or Kefi. It was on his 16th birthday that we found them. They had locked themselves in their room on a three day bender and when we finally busted the door down there they were. They had been dead for at least a day. Ryou was pretty shook up, he knew that Kefi and I used and I could see the realization that next time it could be one of us. It broke me. That's when I started going along with Kefi on his runs. I wanted to make enough money to get Ryou out of there. I finally did on his 18th birthday. Got him his own flat. He lives there with a friend of his now. I'm just glad I'm out of his life, he deserves better than me…” you choke out the last words as tears prick your eyes. Stupid emotions. Stupid bodily functions.

“Hey, he's safe now.” Marik places a hand on your thigh, rubbing the scars that line them soothingly. “And we're gonna get back at Akefia. Show him were not to be fucked with.” He adds and smiles at you.

“Yeah.” You look at him and smile. You can see the fight in his eyes. This is the first time you have felt safe in a long time. No one would be stupid enough to fuck with this guy. “So! When do you have to get back to work?” You question and he looks at you sideways, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Would you be upset if I said now?” He asks and you tilt your head to the side.

“Now? What do you have to do now? There's no one here to beat up!” You exclaim and laugh. When he doesn't laugh too, you look at him. “Right?” You question. He grins wider and rubs the back of his head.

“Well…” he trails off and you stare at him in shock.

“Is there someone here?!” You ask, pointing at the door.

“Maybe.” He replies and you jump up.

“Where?!” you ask, freaking out slightly.

“I haven't shown you the basement yet…” he gets up and pulls his khaki pants back on. He opts for a black tank top and grabs the pack of cigarettes as he walks towards the door. You scramble to pull your pants back on and rip your shirt over your head, getting it on backwards in the process. You grumble to yourself as you turn it around and out it in properly and follow him out the door and down the stairs.

“Who's in the basement?!” You angrily ask and he turns to put his finger on your lips.

“Hush, baby. Don't you worry your pretty little head.” You swat his hands away and huff at the pet name. “Daddy just has to finish some work and then I'm all yours.” He coos and you shudder at the malice creeping into his voice. It's almost as if he's a completely different person when he gets this way.

“What do you have to do?” You question, starting to panic again.

“It's time for you to see what I do for a living, Bakura.” He chuckles lowly and with that, he opens the basement door and you both descend into the darkness that awaits.

The ride to your new life is long, and the bandana tied over your face smells of sweat and blood.

‘Did I fuck up?’ You can't help but think to yourself, feeling stupid and trapped. 

“Not much further” a new but staggeringly familiar voice rings out in the confines of the small space. 

“What did you tell Ryou?” your chest pains at the thought of abandoning your younger brother, but in all reality he will probably be better off now. Now that you're gone. For good. 

“Told my men to tell him you were kidnapped to be my sex slave.” The voice of your new ‘partner' Marik Ishtar, you learned his last name, cackles back at you. 

“Fuck off, you wanker!” You snap back at him and he laughs some more.

“Pffft, wanker? Were going to have to work on your insults if you're going to work next to me. Can't have people laughing at you while you're there to break their legs.” He states, so calmly. You shudder at the thought. Even though you had been your brother Akefia’s right hand man while he was out you had never had the stomach for violence. You guessed that was going to have to change.

“Really, what did you tell him?” Marik must have heard the remorse in your tone because he turned very serious when he answered. 

“Don’t worry, Bakura. We told him you relocated to try and clean your act up. He seemed sceptical at first but when we mentioned your little… habit,” he trailed off for a second, “he didn't have any follow up questions.” He finished and you felt him shift uncomfortably.   
You nodded, not able to make a verbal response. Your throat burned with unshed tears. You were always a fuck up. Why would Ryou think otherwise?

“We're here!” You felt the vehicle jerk to a stop as it was thrown in park. Marik shifted beside you and you flinched as hands reached around your head to undo the knot at the back of your head. You blinked a bunch of times as things started to focus.

“Uhh…” you were momentarily speechless. In front of the parked car was a seemingly normal looking house, it's white garage doors glistened in the rain. It was a two storey home, made of brick. It's white trim needed a repainting and it's front walk steps were slightly sinking. Other than that it was completely ordinary in every way. You suppressed a chuckle. 

“What's so funny?!” Marik snapped at you and you couldn't help but grin at him

“Nothing! I was just expecting something more… oh, I don't know… evil?” You let out a powerful, deep laugh as Marik’s brows furrowed, giving him any adorably confused face.

“It would be hardly practical to put up a sign that reads ‘Criminals Live Here' out front, you know.” He said flatly, then opened the door and got out. You laughed again and then joined him on the front porch as he unlocked the front door, walking inside and flicking on the lights. It was well kept and tidy inside. You noticed a lack of furniture or décor, though.

‘Odd' you thought to yourself.

“There's not much in here,” Marik answered your thoughts as if he had heard them and you looked at him in confusion, “have to be able to leave at a moment's notice.” He finished and then you understood. You can't have a home when you're a crime boss. You can't have anything when you're a crime boss.

“So…” you said, shuffling your feet slightly, “what now?” You asked, looking expectantly at Marik. 

“Uh, I guess I'll show you around. I've never had… guests before.” He finished, looking down at the floor. You saw the loneliness written all over his face. You related to that. Loneliness was your forte.

“Well!” he exclaimed suddenly, snapping you out of your inner monologue, “this is the hallway. Boring!” he walked forward, through a doorway into a new room. You followed closely, getting a weird chill at the thought of being alone in this house. “This is the kitchen!” he exclaimed, throwing his arm out in front of him in a sweeping motion. “It's small but I never use it so whatever. Next!” he spun around catching you off guard and wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively at you while smirking. You felt your face heat up as you stepped out of his way and continued following him. Back in the front hallway, he turned right and walked a ways down, coming to another room. “Living room.” He pointed at its single loveseat couch and t.v. sitting on an overturned crate. You furrowed your brow at it but said nothing. “Upstairs!” he turned and headed back down the hall and up the carpeted stairs. Are the top of the stairs he pointed to two doors, “Bathroom, bedroom one.” He continues walking further. “Office.” He pointed at another closed door. 

“Office?” You questioned with a raised eyebrow

“Villain need offices too, don't be bigoted.” He mumbled lowly at you and you smirked. 

“And the pièce de résistance!” he smirked at you holding two doorknobs tightly in his hands. You eyed him cautiously as he threw the double doors open. Your jaw fell open comically and your eyes opened wide. Inside the master bedroom was an overly large four poster bed, with way more pillows than any one person needed. There was a larger than life sized tv mounted to the opposite wall and a massive dark wooden dresser to the side. Two fluffy looking chairs sat at a small table over in the corner and the chandelier that hung from the ceiling cast everything in a soft yellow-orange glow.

“What the f-“ you started but were interrupted.

“Nice, eh?” his grin was that of a child as he beamed at you, “I might be a criminal but I'm not a savage.” He remarked at your wide-eyed stare.

“Wow.” You coed as you stepped inside and felt the plush carpet on your tired feet. This was worlds better than any place you had ever called home. “This is remarkable.” You added. 

“Yeah, I’m a man of want,” he walked over to one of the chairs at the small table and sank into it with a loud huff, “and speaking of want…” he trailed off, looking you up and down with a hungry grin. 

“No.” You stated flatly and took the other chair, opposite of him, glaring daggers at his purple-red orbs.   
“Oh come on, just a quickie?” He winked at you and you growled. “Fine! Fine… anyways, what I was taking about was Akefia anyways.” He said and you paled at the mention of your older brothers name.  
“Relax!” he continued, “I meant I want to get back at him.” He added and you visibly relaxed.

“Get back at him for what?” You questioned, “You never did tell me what that bastard did to make you so angry with him that you had to track down his innocent brother and have your way with him.” You added, bitterly.

“Innocent?” He smirked at you.   
“Well, innocent in this.” You replied flatly. 

“Fair enough.” He seemed to bounce ideas around in his head as he pondered how to start his story.

“Did you meet him in prison or did you know him on the outside?” You prompted

“I knew of him before I met him in the slammer,” he stated as he leaned back and rested his feet up on the table, getting comfortable. “Me and my guys knew him as the Thief King. I never met him before, but stories of his hits were spread among us all. I was a small timer back then, you know, B&E's, cars, the occasional deal,” he paused to glance at you as if the mention of drugs in general was enough to set you off.

Come to think of it you were getting a little shaky, going on your 7th hour awake without a fix.

‘Fucking fantastic' you mentally groaned and Marik continued his story. 

“Anyways, I did a bad job at a fancy place downtown. Cut myself on some broken glass and left a trail for them right to me. They found me, and sent me up to state. That's where I met him. He was in for a short term for something, I don't even remember what. Got to know him, though. He was a crazy son of a bitch. Always starting shit in there.” You nodded along, knowing all too well how crazy Kefi could get. Memories of his beatings rang all too fresh in your mind. “Yeah well he got out before I did, but it wasn't meant to last, he was sent back in my final year. When he came back he was different. Angrier, if that's possible. Rambling about someone throwing him under the bus.” He stopped and sat upright, laying his arms on the table and leaning in, “Guess that someone was you, Bakura.” He looked at you in question. 

“Yeah, well…” you trailed off, not knowing what to say. You were responsible. It was your fault Kefi was in there for good. You couldn't help but feel guilty, even though it had been Kefi’s idea to begin with. 

“Well anyways, we ended up becoming… close.” He chose the word carefully, “and then when I was about to get released he tried to fuck me over. I got caught with contraband that wasn't mine and it almost set me back another two years.” He growled, menacingly. “Fucking rat!” he spit and you flinched. You didn't like it when he got angry. He reminded you of Kefi. 

“He tried to get you a longer sentence?” You asked to clarify. 

“Yeah, but my PO knew it wasn't mine. I'm a fucking model inmate, Bakura. I just want to do my time and get out.” He looked at you with tired eyes. “I'm not built for prison. I get roughed up in there.” He sighed, sadly. “Out here I'm a god!” he smiled wickedly, “In there I'm just another bitch. And I don't do bitch very well…” his eyes glazed over as he continued, “I'm too proud to let myself be someone's play thing.” He finished and it went eerily quiet. 

“Well you're out now.” You said, if not to comfort him to at least change the topic slightly. “And you're doing a pretty good job of making someone else the play thing…” you added under your breath. 

He looked up at you through his fingers, head resting in his tanned, callused hands. 

“That's not my goal, Bakura.” He sighed and closed his eyes.

“Well what is your goal?” You ask the question that has been in the back of your mind for the past six hours. 

“I want you to help me. I want to help you.” He sits up straighter and his eyes bore into yours. “I want us to work together.” He adds, gesturing between the two of you. 

“And what exactly does that involve?” You still don't know if you trust him, or if you plan on staying. Your mind had been thinking of possible escape plans all night and you were exhausted.  You wanted to hear the plan. You needed to hear the plan. 

“Well,” he looked around the room and then back to you, “I'm an enforcer.” He finished and clasped his hands together on the table. “I make sure things get done.” He says as if to clarify, but it only raises more questions for you. 

“So you, what? Beat people up?” You raise your eyebrows at him questioningly. 

“No… well, sometimes.” He shifts uncomfortably and looks at you as if he's embarrassed, “Sometimes more…” he looks at you cautiously, gauging your reaction.

‘More?’ You feel sick to your stomach, you know what he means by that. 

“You kill people.” You accuse him and he flinches.

“Are you afraid?” He asks after a moment's pause. 

“Kinda.” You lie. Very is more like it. 

“It's only people who deserve it…” he tries to argue. 

“Oh? People who deserve it? Like Me?” You press and her sinks back in his chair, looking sheepish. 

“Yeah… people like you.” He sighs and rubs his forehead in frustration.

"Look, I only came after you for personal reasons. I don't usually go after small time crooks like you.” He clarifies as if it makes it any better.   
“So who do you usually whack?” You jokingly accuse

“Ouch. Well if you must know, it's people like your brother.” He says and gets up, walking over to a mini fridge that you hadn't noticed earlier. Popping the top off a beer bottle he tips it at you, in offering. You shake your head.

‘That will only make these cravings worse.’ You grind your teeth together. You were starting to sweat in the absence of your habit. Bad Habit.

“So you go after arsonists?” You pull at the hem of your shirt, trying to distract yourself from the tremors starting in your hands. 

“Murderers.” He grunts out, slamming the now empty bottle down on the dresser. “Rapists, Pedophiles, Drug lords, that sort of thing.” He looks at you, knowing what was coming next. 

“You're a rapist.” You spit the words out like they're poison. 

“We've gone over this. Payback is a bitch.” He mumbles and plops down on the bed with a huff. 

“Yeah well you're a bitch.” You say angrily and rub the sweat off your brow. When did it get so hot in here?

“You're having withdrawals.” He states without even looking up at you

“Yeah well, I'm a fucking druggy. I have a problem.” You get up, walking to look out the window. You got very irritable when you had withdrawals.

“Come here.” He said, patting the bed beside him.

“Fuck you.” You said, still looking out at the rain patting against the window pane.

“Just come here, you fucking prick!” he snaps and you look over at him finally. He's lying on his back, propped up on his elbows looking at you. Despite his outburst, his eyes are soft and welcoming.

You sigh and approach the bed, eyes darting nervously around the room. He said he used to deal, right? Maybe he had some around still you could find.

“Sit.” He ordered, and you obeyed. Sitting beside him, but far enough away that you could still outreach his grasp. He huffed, annoyance in his tone. “I'm trying to help you, you idiot. I'm not going to bite,” he reached out and grabbed your wrist, pulling you so that you were lying next to him, faces inches apart. “yet.” He smirked and you scowled at his advance. 

“I'm not in the fucking mood.” You tried to sit up but he gripped your wrist tighter, forcing you to look at him again.

“I know, just c'mere.” He reached his hand up and you squeezed your eyes shut, waiting. He tucked a stray strand of white hair behind your ear and hummed appreciatively. You opened your eyes to look at him again, god he was gorgeous. “I know this feeling sucks,” he looked softly into your red-brown eyes and smiled, it was genuine and comforting somehow, “Just focus on me and we'll get through it.” He cooed and you closed your eyes again, listening to the deep baritone of his voice.   
Your stomach was doing flips and your heart was racing off beat. Withdrawals sucked. Soon your entire body was coated in a cold sweat and you couldn't lay still any longer. Groaning you rolled onto your back and stared at the popcorn finished ceiling. Fuck popcorn ceilings. You hated them. You hated everything in this stupid house. In this stupid life!

“Hey,” you reeled yourself back down to earth at the sound of his voice purring in your ear, “I know what will take your mind off it.” You looked at him as he licked his lips seductively. 

“Oh no,” you said “I'm in enough pain already, I don't need any more.” You said in an annoyed tone.

“I still owe you.” He said and you raised your eyebrow at him in question.

“Owe me what?” You questioned, but you knew what he meant. 

“I owe you a ride.” He grinned and winked at you and you shuttered at the thought, your cheeks glowing a slight pink colour. “I know you're in a lot of discomfort right now though, so I'm going to do you a favor.” He said and rolled over so that he was straddling you on the bed.

“W-what's that?” your voice stuttering slightly in betrayal. You mentally cursed yourself at sounding like a flustered teenager.

“I'm going to do what I've never done before and,” he paused to pop the button on your ripped up jeans, smirking wickedly at you through half-lidded eyes, “make you forget that nasty habit of yours.” He purred, one hand sliding up under your blue and white striped shirt. You shuddered again and snapped your hand down on top of his, eyes narrowing.

“Marik.” You warned but all that did was earn you a view of his slightly pointed teeth as his smirk turned into a full grin. “No.” You whispered in defence.

“I'll make you feel good,” his voice was like silk washing over your pounding head. The ringing in your ears reaching a deafening volume. “I'll take all the pain away, baby.” His hand traveled down your chest as his index finger outlined each of your toned abs. You sucked in a quick breath as your hips hitched upwards towards his touch. He grinned at you and leaned down towards your exposed midriff, you felt his smiling lips send small sucking kisses all across your stomach. Goosebumps lined your skin.

‘Ugh' you gritted your teeth, ‘What about him gets me going so much?’ You screamed at your traitorous body. You knew though, who were you kidding? He was gorgeous. His slim but muscled frame was toned and bronzed, he was definitely from somewhere exotic. His ashy blonde hair was a refreshing contrast. You hitched your breath again as his one hand brushed over your nipple sending shivers all over you. His hands knew just where to go, what to tease, what to do.

‘He is a god’ you thought to yourself, although you'd never admit it to him. His ego was big enough already.  
Speaking of big enough, he slid down across you, his hard erection pressing against your leg as he moved downwards. You had forgotten how well endowed he was. The thought made you tense up, remembering the pain that had come from your previous encounter. 

“What's wrong?” He asked, stopping your thoughts and brushing a hand across your cheek. 

“N-nothing,” you stammered and looked away, “Just…” you hated how embarrassed you felt over this. “Who's catching this time?” You mumbled and dropped your gaze to your hands, studying them intensely. 

“Catching?” He threw his head back, laughing deeply and grabbed one of your hands, “You mean who gets to fuck who?” He smiled at your deepening blush and brought your hand up to his mouth. “I thought I could just focus on you this time.” He brushed his lips against your knuckles and you relaxed slightly.

“What do you mean?” You still weren't comfortable with how forward he was in all this.

“I meant I'm going to suck your dick till you forget who you are.” He flashed his wicked smile at you and took one of your fingers into his mouth, sucking hard. Your face lit up like a neon sign and your breath hitched in your throat causing you to cough slightly. He laughed against your fingers as his tongue expertly glided over them. Every suck sent a pang of need directly to your now rigid, throbbing cock. God he was good at getting you going. He was good at many things, you would soon find out.

“Ngghhh!” You moaned as you shut your eyes and let him work his magic. You felt him smile as he released your fingers from his mouth with a wet *smack* sound. 

“Just let me take care of you, tonight.” He whispered as he shuffled down so his face was level with your crotch. You felt your zipper undo, and a tug at your pants had them down around your thighs. His hot breath ticking the flesh on your stomach as he leaned in to plant a kiss on the trail of dark grey/black hair that went from your belt button to under the band of your now too tight boxers. You shivered at the contact, it was so… passionate.  
Slowly you felt his fingers hook into your boxers, pulling them down painfully slow. When they finally were off, your rock hard cock slapped up against your stomach and you flinched at the cold air.

“Mmm,” Marik growled at the sight of you fully exposed and vulnerable underneath him. “God you're beautiful.” He hummed, his voice incredibly low with lust. 

“Bugger off…” you panted out and he smiled up at you. It wasn't a grin, there was no sarcasm or malice in his eyes. 

“I mean it,” he said as he lay a kiss on your thigh, “You're breathtaking.” He said as he dipped his head down and with one flick of his tongue over the head of your cock, fireworks exploded under your skin.

“Ah!” You threw your head back in ecstasy at the feeling.

“Shhh.” He cooed and with that he took all of you in his mouth. He pushed forward until the head of your cock pressed against the back of his throat.

‘Fuck!’ You mentally screamed as you gasped. 

He bobbed his head up and down, his tongue running over the shaft of your hard cock over and over. You had stars in your vision. Leaning back slightly, he released you with a wet *pop* as he say back and spit into his hand, coating it. He gripped you tightly as he pumped up and down, slowly at first and then gradually faster. All you could do was arc your back and thrust into each and every motion. You were putty in his hands. His glorious, expert hands.

“Do you want more?” He purred into your ear making you flinch in shock at his proximity. He was laying beside you again, stroking your dick with one hand, his other hand hovering over his own.

“Mmm.” you whimpered, not able to form words with your mouth

“I do owe you.” He said as he leaned in to kiss your neck

“I-I don't think I can stand.” You croaked out, eyes rolling back in your head slightly as he still pumped your needy cock. 

“You don't have to,” he murmured against your skin “I told you, I'll do all the work.” He reminded you.

“Ahhh,” you moaned and gripped the sheets, “Yes, I want more. I want you!” You huffed out in between pants.

“Mmm, then have me you shall.” And with that his hand was gone and so were his lips. You frowned at the lack of contact and opened your eyes to see him at the dresser going through the top drawer. He glanced at you out the corner of his eyes and back at whatever was in his hands.

“What?” You panted out at him.

“I don't think these will do,” he said rummaging around again and sighing.

“What won't do?” You asked, sitting up slightly. You finally saw what he was holding. Condoms. Magnums.

‘Oh,' you said to yourself, ‘Oh. he only has ones to fit him’ you added, remembering his impressive size.

“Well what now?” You sigh and flop back down, you can feel yourself getting softer as the harsh reminder that you weren't as big slapped you across the face. Also, you felt the rush of cravings come crashing back around you.

“Are you clean?” He muttered but it almost didn't seem loud enough to be to you. Maybe it was just the deafening static threatening to drive you mad.

“What?” You grit your teeth together.

“Are. You. Clean?” He repeated and you then understood what he was asking. 

“Oh… uh yeah,” you looked up at him “I get checked all the time. I need to… you know… for other things.” You finish and you see the recognition cross his face. Druggies have a bad reputation for having diseases and you were not about to be a stereotype.

“Then fuck it,” he exclaimed walking back towards you, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off as he walked. “I'm gonna ride you bareback.” He flashed you a devilishly handsome grin and jumped on top of you.

“A-are you sure?!” You panicked slightly, heat spreading across your face as he licked his lips and leaned in so that he was millimeters from your face.

“You're too tempting to wait until later. I want to feel you inside me. I'm clean, you're clean. Where's the problem?” He said and he smashed his lips against yours, causing you to gasp. He took advantage of the momentary opportunity and snaked his tongue in your mouth. You moaned at the feel and the salty taste of your own cock on his tongue. Gliding his tongue around your mouth, he took the chance and entwined his slender fingers in your silvery white mane. “Mmm, you taste good.” He mumbled as he nibbled on your bottom lip causing you to moan. “I just want to taste every inch of you.” He sat up and ripped his sweater up and over his head.  
You hungrily stared at his muscular stomach and bronzed abs, he flexed his peck muscles and wiggled his eyebrows at you, “Like what you see?” He grinned and you blushed slightly at being caught staring.  
He slid backwards off the bed and hooked his fingers in his belt loops, ridding himself of his pants and boxers in one go. You licked your lips as you gazed at him. His cock was rigid and it bounced against his stomach as he moved. There was a matte of dark brown, almost black hair that crept it's way from his stomach to his large member and you enjoyed the view very much. He grinned at you, and stepped forward hooking his fingers in your belt loops, sliding your pants the rest of the way down, revealing the large criss-cross patterned cuts all down the front of your pale thighs. He paused to take in the view and you looked away, embarrassed.

“Look at me.” He commanded in his dangerous tone, and you didn't dare disobey. “When did you do this last?” He growled.

“The day before you came.” you whispered and you felt him clamp his hands down on your thighs, hard.

“Never again.” He demanded and you nodded your head unconsciously at him. “No more…” he said, softer this time and then he leaned down and kissed the freshest one. You suppressed a moan at the touch.  
He continued by pulling down your boxers and grinning at your half soft erection. “Distracted?” He questioned and you huffed. The cravings were getting worse. “Let me fix that for you.” He growled and darted his head down, swallowing you in your entirety into his warm, wet mouth. You groaned and bucked your hips up into his warm cavern. He sucked and licked until you were rigid again, all the while caressing your scars with his free hand. Just when it was starting to become too much, he released you and you huffed at the unwelcome coldness that stung your wet skin. Reaching beside him, he brought a bottle of lube into view. Your heartbeat quickened at the thought of what was about to happen and you looked up at him through lidded eyes. He squeezed a generous amount into his hand and grabbed your cock with it, making you gasp.

Fuck that was cold!

Once he had determined he had enough on you, he swung his leg up and over you so that he was straddling you. Your cock rested against your stomach and his pushed up against it. He gripped you again in his hand and sat up taller. You bit your lip, waiting for what was to come.

“Ready?” He asked through clenched teeth, but it sounded more like he was preparing himself than you. You nodded and with that he slid backwards, you felt the head of your dick push against the skin at his entrance and he groaned. You couldn't help it, you bucked your hips upwards at the sensation and forcefully entered him.

“Fuck!” he hissed, eyes clenched shut and fists balled on your chest. You moaned and clenched every muscle in your body to keep from moving. “Be gentle you asshole! I've never done this!” he grinded his teeth and you opened your eyes wide at that.

“What?!” You questioned, your voice breaking a little at the tightness surrounding your cock. God he was tight. So tight. Too tight. “You've never bottomed?!” You wrung the sheets in your hands to keep from moving.

“I told you, I don't do bitch.” He said, the expression on his face pained.

“I'm sorry, we don't have t-“ you started but were stopped by a finger over your lips.

“No, we're doing this, just… just give me a second.” He exhaled slowly and unclenched himself. Slowly, he moved down, bit by bit until you were fully inside him. Shakily, he looked up at you and smiled, it looked forced. “Okay, but go slowly.” He emphasized the slowly.  
You ever so gently started to move, slowly at first, his face a contortion of pain and fear. Eventually he started moving himself. Up and down on your dick. He was so tight, it felt so good.

“Fuuuuuck, Bakura!” he moaned your name as his face relaxed. He was starting to enjoy it, and the realization made you want him. Badly.   
You thrust your hips harshly upwards into his tight hole, which earned you a loud groan from Marik. No, not there, but close. You shifted yourself and thrust up again, another swing and a miss.

‘Come on Bakura.’ You thought to yourself as you readjusted and pumped into him again. 

“Ah!” he threw his head back, ashy blonde hair flying back over his shoulders. 

‘Bingo.' You grinned as you slammed into the tanned boys prostate over and over.

“Oh god!” he moaned as you took over, your hands found his hips and you dug your fingers into his skin greedily. You needed more though, you still felt the nagging crawl on your skin of being sober.

“Get off!” You growled at him, suddenly.

“Ahh-What?” He asked between pants, his tongue lolled to the side as he looked down at you through lidded eyes. 

“Get up!” You growled again and pushed him off. In a daze he staggered back, kneeling on the bed beside you. You slid off the edge of the bed and grabbed him by the hair. You slammed your mouth onto his and bit his lip, hard. 

“Mm!” he yelped as you spun him around so he was facing away from you. You froze. You had never seen him from behind without a shirt before. You momentarily stared wide-eyed at his back. Across his shoulder blades was a large, crudely drawn bird in hieroglyphic style. Below that and all the way to his ass were more hieroglyphs. They were depressingly beautiful. You shook your head. A question for another time. Snapping back to reality you shoved his shoulders roughly, causing him to topple down onto hands and knees. You looked around for the lube but, not seeing it you spit angrily into your hand and pumped your hard cock one, two times before slamming into Marik full force.

“Gah! Fuck!” he cried out, falling forward onto his forearms. He clenched his fists in the sheets and buried his face in the blankets. You repeatedly rammed into his tight ass, losing yourself to the fantastic way your skin sounded slapping against his firm ass. “Slow down!” he pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. You quickened your pace, pulling all the way out each time before plowing back into his shaking body. He was quiet now, muffled groans into the blanket were all he made as you assaulted him from behind. You were close, you felt a tightness in the pit of your stomach. 

“Nghhh!” You groaned as you thrust into him a few more times. You reached around in front of him, grabbing his huge cock in your hands and pumping him in time with your thrusts. He whimpered at the touch and continued gripping the sheets.

“Ah! Fuuuck!” You cried out as you buried yourself deep in Marik, your hot cum filling him.

“Bakuraaa!” he cried out into the blankets as he came. His cum flowing onto the sheets and covering his stomach.  
Panting, you stood still. Your arms wrapped around under him, leaning your face against his marked back. Eyes closed you stayed like that a minute until you heard him whimper into the blankets. Rising up, you gently pull out of him and collapse down onto the bed, not caring that you land in his mess.

“You can call me Kura.” You whisper, panting as he rolls over to face you. You look over at him after a minute of not hearing anything. Looking at him you see now dried streams of tears on his pretty cheeks. “Hey…” you reach your hands up to his face and then stop right before you touch it. Are you allowed to touch his face? Answering your question he leans forward into your hand and sighs. A long, drawn out sigh.

“Jesus, you almost killed me.” He mutters into your palm and you chuckle.

“Well I'm not the guy you decide to try bottom for the first time with.” You smirk at him and he laughs.

“I can see why.” he sits back and pulls his boxers on, you do the same. “You know, for not having a huge dick you sure know how to make it feel like you do.” He winces as he sits down against the pillows at the head of the bed. You grin widely. “Seriously, I'm not going to be able to sit right for a week.” He sighs and takes a pack of smokes out from the bedside table. He wiggles the pack at you and you shake your head. The cravings are still here but they are drowned out by your post orgasm high. Shrugging, he lights one up and takes a long drag. “You're an amazing lay.” He says as he blows the smoke out in a circle, then shoots a little smoke ball through the center. “I can't wait till its my turn again.” He adds and winks at you. You feel your dick twitch in response and mentally scold yourself for being so horny all the time.

“Well there's not much else to do when you're a drop out, druggie, criminal.” You say, plopping yourself down beside him. “You get good at fucking your way out of things. Or into things, for that matter.” You say and he chuckles. “So… uh, can I ask you something?” You add, looking down and twisting your finger around in the sheets.

“Hmm?” is his answer and he grinds the cigarette into the ash tray, turning to look at you.

“What's with that… the uh, the tattoo on your back?” You trip over your words and curse yourself for sounding so weak.

“Oh, yeah. That.” He hooks his arm up over his shoulder and runs his fingertips over the ruts that are his tattoo. “My family..” He trails off, eyes wide but glazed over, looking out at nothing. “My family, they uh… they sent me off. Sold me, when I was a kid. To a group of people.” You unconsciously reach over and touch his arm, he jumps and looks at you, startled.

“Sorry.” You say and retract your hand.

“No.” He grabs your hand and laces his fingers in yours. “Don't be, I like it. I'm just not used to it. Anyways, they sold me to a ring of people who… hurt, kids. I managed to get out before much happened to me, but I didn't get out before they marked me as theirs.” He growled out the last part, squeezing your hand tightly. Too tightly.

“Ow!” You exclaim.

“Sorry, Kura.” He raises your hand to his lips and kisses it. You blush. “Yeah, my parents are shitty and the people who I grew up with were worse. I spent the rest of my childhood on the streets. Pickpocketing mostly, getting whatever I could. I made friends with the older boys who worked for the higher up guys. Eventually I got to where I am now. Everyone knows me. Knows not to fuck with me.” He grins at a memory and turns to look at you. “How about you? How was your family life? I mean, not great, obviously,” he gestures around, “but what about your actual family?” He finishes.

“First of all, fuck you.” You start and he laughs, waving it off. “Second off, you're right. It wasn’t good. Never was. After Ryou was born my parents really went off the deep end. They couldn't afford to feed themselves let alone three kids. Akefia was kicked from school and I followed close behind, Ryou was the only one to graduate. Kefi was in and out of juvie his whole life, I was there a couple times. Ryou stayed clean. He's a good kid. My parents didn't even know half the stuff we did, they were high almost the entire time.” You flinch at a memory of your mother pouring boiling water on you as your father held you down,  and you screamed until you passed out. You shook your head, “We always protected Ryou, he was the only thing good about me or Kefi. It was on his 16th birthday that we found them. They had locked themselves in their room on a three day bender and when we finally busted the door down there they were. They had been dead for at least a day. Ryou was pretty shook up, he knew that Kefi and I used and I could see the realization that next time it could be one of us. It broke me. That's when I started going along with Kefi on his runs. I wanted to make enough money to get Ryou out of there. I finally did on his 18th birthday. Got him his own flat. He lives there with a friend of his now. I'm just glad I'm out of his life, he deserves better than me…” you choke out the last words as tears prick your eyes. Stupid emotions. Stupid bodily functions.

“Hey, he's safe now.” Marik places a hand on your thigh, rubbing the scars that line them soothingly. “And we're gonna get back at Akefia. Show him were not to be fucked with.” He adds and smiles at you.

“Yeah.” You look at him and smile. You can see the fight in his eyes. This is the first time you have felt safe in a long time. No one would be stupid enough to fuck with this guy. “So! When do you have to get back to work?” You question and he looks at you sideways, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Would you be upset if I said now?” He asks and you tilt your head to the side.

“Now? What do you have to do now? There's no one here to beat up!” You exclaim and laugh. When he doesn't laugh too, you look at him. “Right?” You question. He grins wider and rubs the back of his head.

“Well…” he trails off and you stare at him in shock.

“Is there someone here?!” You ask, pointing at the door.

“Maybe.” He replies and you jump up.

“Where?!” you ask, freaking out slightly.

“I haven't shown you the basement yet…” he gets up and pulls his khaki pants back on. He opts for a black tank top and grabs the pack of cigarettes as he walks towards the door. You scramble to pull your pants back on and rip your shirt over your head, getting it on backwards in the process. You grumble to yourself as you turn it around and out it in properly and follow him out the door and down the stairs.

“Who's in the basement?!” You angrily ask and he turns to put his finger on your lips.

“Hush, baby. Don't you worry your pretty little head.” You swat his hands away and huff at the pet name. “Daddy just has to finish some work and then I'm all yours.” He coos and you shudder at the malice creeping into his voice. It's almost as if he's a completely different person when he gets this way.

“What do you have to do?” You question, starting to panic again.

“It's time for you to see what I do for a living, Bakura.” He chuckles lowly and with that, he opens the basement door and you both descend into the darkness that awaits.


	3. Bad People

You closed your eyes and shook your head to rid yourself of the images but when you reopened them, they were still there. The unfinished stairs had turned right and led to an unfinished, cement floor with a drain in the center. There was a small window are ground level, but it had long been boarded shut, slivers of light sent beams of dusty yellow street lamp light across the floor in little patterns. You heard the sound of the furnace rumbling in the background.

"Don't freak out." Came Marik's weary tone as he reached a pull string light near the center of the room.

Freak out about what? With that you heard the click of the lightbulb and unnatural, too bright lighting illuminated the dark, unfinished basement. As your eyes adjusted you started to see more of what there was around you. A work bench. Some chains. A saw and some other tools. A man tied up in the corner. An old t.v. Some box- wait. Your eyes darted back a couple items and your stomach sank. Was that a mannequin? No. You focused and saw his chest rise, and then fall in quick panted breaths. THERE WAS A LIVING PERSON TIED UP THERE.

"What in the bloody hell i-" you started but a hand clamped down over your mouth before you could finish.

"I said don't freak out, not 'Hey when we go down there it would be great if you could cause a scene and panic like a little bitch'. Jesus." He eyed you cautiously as he slowly moved his hand away.

"There's a bloody person ti-" you started again and he slapped his hand back over your mouth, growling as he did so.

"Fucking hell, can you put on your big boy pants and man up here. I thought you were a fucking criminal, not a pansy-ass little girl." He snapped out at you and then shoved you're face backwards with his hand, allowing you to speak again. You didn't dare try again though.

Moving cautiously to the side as he walked by, you tried to regain some composure.

'Okay, just relax. He told you what he did, this isn't news.' You told yourself as you watched Marik walk towards the stranger. 'I just wasn't expecting to have to deal with it so soon...' you added as Marik reached the man. 

 

His clothing was torn in places and there was blood on his face. You didn't see a wound though. His shaggy dirty blonde hair was matted against his face with dried sweat. It smelled musty down here. You wrinkled your nose as you walked a bit closer to the two men.

"Why hello, Joe," Marik chimed as he lit another cigarette and kicked the man, known as Joe's foot causing him to yelp against the tape on his mouth and start panting through his nose. "how are you tonight?" He added, blowing all his smoke into Joe's face, causing him to sputter and cough. He leaned in and ripped off the tape that was over his mouth earning him a hiss of pain from Joe. 

 

"L-listen, man!" he stammered, "I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't touch that kid, man! I didn't!!" Joe screamed, tears running down from under the bandana over his eyes.

'Kid?' You thought, 'What kid?'.

"Joe, Joe, Joe." Marik tsked as he drew another long drag off his smoke. "I'm done listening to your lies, pal!" he said while he breathed out more smoke. "Come here." He turned to you suddenly.

"What?" You asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Is there someone else here?!" Joe questioned, the panic in his voice evident. "Please! You've got to help me! I didn't do it! I swear I didn't do nothing to that kid! Please! Please, help me!" Joe's screams were breaking and his voice choked on his tears.

"Mari-" you started to ask and Marik's head snapped to look at you.

"Shut the fuck up and come here. Now." He thundered. Damn. He was scary when he wanted to be.

 

You walked over to where he was sitting on the edge of the work bench. He held out the cigarette to you and you frowned. You shook your head no, didn't you already tell him you didn't want one?

"Take it." He stated and you quizzically took it. "Good." He said and he stood, walking to two feet over to Joe and lifted his shirt. You gasped and nearly dropped the cigarette. His torso was covered in burn marks. "Do it." He ordered. 

 

You didn't need to ask to know what he meant. His tone was serious, you recalled it as the tone he had used when he broke into your place and... you shook your head, no. You didn't have the stomach for violence.

"Yes." He pointed with one hand while the other held Joe's shirt up. The poor man was a sobbing mess by now, the light grey banana soaked a dark grey with his tears and sweat. You took a step towards him and Marik grabbed you suddenly, spinning to stand behind you. "There." He stated as he pointed to a unmarked spot on Joe's abdomen. You paled and reached out, slowly. So so slowly. 

 

Impatient, Marik grabbed your arm and shoved your hand forward, crashing the lit end of the cigarette against Joe's body. The man writhed in pain as his screams filled your ears. You felt sick. Marik chuckled in your ear and leaned in close enough you could feel his nose against your neck. 

 

"Good boy." He purred and you shuddered. You couldn't do this. You felt bile rose in your throat and you drop the cigarette. Clutching your hands over your mouth, you dart to the stairs and bound up them in three steps. You hear Marik cackling wildly like a hyena and Joe's wails of pain as you make your exit.

 

You reach the upstairs bathroom just as you empty your stomach into the toilet. Sliding down the wall you come to rest, knees to your chest. Shaking, you close your eyes and focus on breathing.

'What the fuck was that about? Who is the kid Joe is talking about? Who is Joe?!' so many questions spin around in your head. You hear footsteps coming up the stairs. You take a couple deep breaths as you prepare yourself to get yelled at. Maybe even hit. Maybe tickled. Who knew with this guy.

"Hey," Marik coos softly, knocking his knuckles on the door frame and squatting so he's eye level with you. "how you feeling?" He asks and you frown. What happened to burn-a-guy-with-a-cigarette Marik from a minute ago?

"Sick." You state, resting your forehead on your arms that are crossed over your knees.

"You'll get over it after a few times." He says as if it's learning to ride a bike or something.

"Who the bloody hell was that down there? Who's the kid he's talking about? Who is he?!" You pelt Marik with questions and he stands up, sighing he holds out his hand. You peak out from under your hair and wait.

"Let's go to bed, I'll explain it to you there." He smiles sadly at you and you put your hand in his. You focus on the callused, rough, large hands of your partner/capture/fuck buddy. God this was messed up. 

 

You sat on the edge of the bed as Marik rummaged around in his drawers. You hadn't brought any clothes or personal belongings so you had nothing to sleep in. Grunting, Marik tossed a pair of boxers at you.

"This'll have to do until we can go shopping. Sorry." He said and he pulled his shirt off, sitting beside you. 

 

You looked down at your hands, you had so many questions.

 

"Start asking." He said and you looked over at him. He looked tired.

"Who is Joe?" You started with an easy one.

"A sick fuck." Marik said angrily and then signed when you frowned at him. "Okay, sorry. He's some deadbeat from Domino." He said gesturing to the wall, which you assumed was in the directing of the city.

"Okay... and why is he in your basement?" You continued, "And what bloody kid was he stammering on about?" You added.

"Remember how I told you my parents sold me as a kid?" Marik looked off, his eyes unfocused and empty. "He's one of the scumbags that buy them. Kids." He finished and looked at you. "They found him with an eight year old last month. He's awaiting trial right now. One of his scumbag buddies posted bail so he's still out on the streets."

 

You frowned. That guy was a pedophile? That guy down in the basement. Underneath you. Tied up in a corner and blubbering like a baby was a child molester. He seemed too afraid to be anything threatening. 

 

"I know, he seems like a pretty big pussy when he's the one tied up." Marik chuckles lowly masking your skin crawl. "It's not so fun when you're the one getting hurt." His eyes flashed dangerously and you saw the anger behind them. The pain. The fear.

'He was once that kid.' You tell yourself and then you understood. The wanting to get back at someone. Get even. You got it. You had been there before, too.

"Why is he here?" You asked causing Marik to break out of his thoughts and look at you again.

"The kids father is wealthy. He's also furious and wants payback. That's where I come in." he says and he gets up, walking around to the left side of the bed, drawing back the blankets. "Do you want to sleep in the guest room?" He trails off, sounding like he was going to say something else. "Or..." he adds, looking at the right side of the bed. 

 

You blush ever so slightly and stand up, pulling your shirt up over your head. You drop your pants and boxers and pull on the ones Marik gave you. You walk over to the right side of the bed and look up at Marik through your hair. He grins and jumps under the covers, patting beside him. You slowly crawl into the bed. God this felt good. You realized just how tired your body was. Your life had been completely turned upside down the past eight hours. You had been raped, left your home, come to an entirely new city, were going through withdrawals, saw a man tied up in the basement, burned the tied man in the basement... and had wicked, consensual sex with this god of a man beside you. You looked over at Marik who was reading something on his phone, intensely. The scarred tattoo on his back barely visible from the side, you pictured it in your mind. You wondered what it said. What it meant.

"Ahem." You snapped out of your thoughts to see Marik staring at you, grinning. "I know I'm drop dead gorgeous but do you have to stare? You're creeping me out." He joked and leaned back against his pillows. You blushed a deep red and coughed.

"I wasn't..." you started to lie but, what was the point? He was right, he was drop dead gorgeous. "Why is the tattoo in hieroglyphics?" You asked instead and Marik smiled, it was a pretty smile. Rare.

"I'm Egyptian by decent." He stated and you hummed, you had wondered what his lineage was. "The men that owned me thought if I was more exotic I would be more desirable so they put an ancient folk tale about a Pharaoh or something on my back. Seems dumb to me. Every kid had a brand. Mine was by far the biggest, though. Don't know why." He was running his fingers over the part he could reach at his side. "How about you? Where in Britain are you from?" He added, hand coming to rest beside your leg. 

"Would you believe I actually don't know?" You answered, and grew sad. "My parents weren't very talkative with us and we didn't dare try and make more conversation with them than necessary. They were very... cruel." You frowned and Marik's hand rested on your thigh, his thumb running over the cuts there. You looked down, embarrassed again at your own weakness.

"Are these from them?" He asked as he gestured at the criss-cross cuts adorning your legs and you nodded.

"At first, yes. When I was young they would hold me down and do horrible things. Then eventually I did it to myself. I don't know why, it seems stupid when you're not in the moment. I feel like such an idiot afterwards. Like, why am I so weak?" You huffed and shook your head laughing forcefully, "You know, I'm not as big a pansy usually, I swear it." You joke and Marik smiles at you.

"Oh I know, I've heard." He says and you turn to look at him in question. "Akefia used to tell us stories of his badass little brother. You have a bit of a reputation in there you know."

'Kefi talked about you? In a good way? Well... maybe good wasn't the right word, here.' You thought and then continued. 

"What did he tell you?" You ask.

"He would tell us about you beating the crap out of kids at school. Or your dad for laying a hand on Ryou. Also how you were not okay with anyone cracking gay jokes." He nudged you and laughed.

"It's not okay. Just because I fuck men doesn't mean I'm some flowery, floaty, fruitcake." You growl and Marik raises his hands in defense.

"Hey! I'm on your side, relax! I get a lot of shit doing what I do and being gay, it's not easy. I understand." He looks at you and smiles. "But they don't usually bring it up anymore after I cut out their tongues." You look at him wide eyed and he laughs loudly. "Ha! You should see your face! Relax, relax..." he pauses, if only for dramatic effect. "I cut it off for another reason, I just enjoyed it more because he had called me a fag before I did it." You shook your head at him in disbelief. He switched from bubbly and laughing to devious and down right evil so quickly. "I took his cut off tongue and started to make out with it in front of him. He was so scared he pissed himself! That's why I have a drain in the floor now." He stated matter-of-factly.

'Yuck.' You cringed at the thought of Marik sucking on some guys dismembered tongue.

"That's bloody disgusting." You scolded him and he smirked at you cheekily.

"Jealous, Bakura? I could suck on something of yours instead." He said devilishly and you gulped.

"No, I think I've had about enough play time tonight. It's surprising, it's hard to find someone who has more of an appetite for sex than I do. It's impressive, really." You add, and blush thinking about earlier.

"Fair enough, and yeah I've been criticized before for having too big of a sex drive. It's even worse now cause besides the two times in the past day its been... hmm, a couple months now since I've had any. It's hard to bring home strangers for sex when you have a man bound and gagged in the basement. Their all 'Oh my god who is that?' and I'm all 'Relax, he's just a friend, I swear.' And then its like a whole big deal." He sighs dramatically and you roll your eyes. He chuckles and yawns. You can't help but think it's cute. Cute, ha! This evil, cruel, sex fueled maniac beside you, cute? Well, kinda. Yeah. 

You shimmied down into the bed, Egyptian cotton sheets washing over your overly sensitive skin. Sleep was dragging you under by the second and you had no intention of stopping it.

"Goodnight Bakura." Marik's voice broke through your already dream-like thoughts. "I'm glad you're here with me."

You smiled as sleep took you, ripping your tired mind from your drained body and dragging you away to vivid dreams of abandoned children in the basement playing with dismembered tongues and laughing, chanting out something in Egyptian.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke in a cold sweat, gaping and lurching up into a sitting position. Gaping for breath, your eyes darted around the dimly lit room. Where were you?! Who's bed was this?! Did you have another drug fueled one night stand?? Where was your phone? Your wallet? Your... wait. Taking a deep breath as you found your phone on the little table by the window, you're memories slowly crept back to your aching head.

'Oh yeah... Marik.' You visibly relaxed and looked beside you, but the spot where the tanned blonde boy should be was empty. You frowned, getting up. 'Where is he?' You questioned as you grabbed his sweater hanging on the bed post. You heard something bang downstairs so you opened the door and headed down.

"Finally awake!" You heard him before you saw him, rounding the corner into the kitchen. He was in a pair of track pants and nothing else. His toned, tattooed back rippled as he worked in something on the stove. Cursing, he turned to you smiling. "Breakfast?" He chirped and you smiled back at him.

"You made breakfast? I thought you said you didn't use the kitchen?" You questioned, raising one eyebrow at him.

"Ha, yeah I don't usually but I figured, you know... Hey, is that my sweater? Anyways, I figured since I fucked you yesterday, twice, I suppose I owe you some 'dine' with your 'wine'." He joked and you rolled your eyes dramatically.

"I don't usually get 'wine'd and dine'd' I usually do the wining and dining. This is weird." You joke back and sit at the small round table beside the large window. Looking out in the back yard, you see it fenced. There is a small shed in the corner, a chain leads into the door.

"Fluffy." You hear and turn your heads towards him.

"Pardon?" You ask, defenses up, ready to scold him for calling you such a ridiculous name.

"My guard dog." He clarifies and your shoulders relax. "His name is Fluffy." He repeats and you see the leash start to move and a massive Rottweiler type dog steps out of the shed.

"That's Fluffy?" You exclaim, shocked. The dog was massive, it's muscled body looked like it could take down a bloody elephant. The name did not suit it.

"Yep! I got him from one of the guys I worked with when I was younger." He said placing a plate of eggs and toast in front of you and sitting down beside you.

"Speaking of such, how old are you anyways?" You asked looking at his toned chest and getting momentarily distracted.

"How old do I look?" He asked, flexing his pecks and grinning at your blushing face.

"Uhh, something tells me I should tread lightly in guessing the age of a very dangerous criminal who has proven, time and time again, his malicious intent." You reply, gesturing towards the basement door. Your stomach clenched remembering Joe. He was still down there, while you ate breakfast like nothing was wrong.

"Haha! What do you think I'm gonna do, tie you up and whip you cause you guess wrong?" He laughs and then his face turns serious. "Actually..." he grins and wiggles his eyebrows at you. "that sounds kinda fun." He adds, shoving a mouthful of eggs into his face.

You scoff at him and rub your chin in thought, "Twenty-four?" You guess and his eyes light up.

"Ha! Twenty-nine!" he laughs and your eyes widen at that. "I'll be thirty next month." He grins.

"You're Thirty?!" You cough on eggs.

"Hey! I am NOT thirty yet. But I do look damn good for being almost thirty, yeah?" He flexes his arm and his bicep bulges out impressively. You gulp and look at your food. "What?" He asks, frowning.

"No, it's nothing." You mumble.

"How... how old are you?" He narrows his eyes at you suspiciously.

"Twentyyy...." You trail off and he pushes his chin forward, encouraging you to continue.

"Twenty..?" he offers.

"Twenty-three." You whisper and he pales slightly.

"You're only twenty-three?!" he asks loudly, "Akefia made you sounds a lot older! Jeez, I thought you were older than me!" he held his hands up as you scowled at him. "I'm not saying you look old! But you know, scowling like that all the time doesn't help..." he mumbles the last part and you fling some egg off your fork at him.

"What did Kefi tell you?!" You question, silently cursing your brother for getting you into this whole situation in the first place.

"The way he talked, I thought you were like a year younger than him!" he said. You frowned, Akefia was thirty-three. Ten years older than you. You scowled at memories of him beating you up as a kid, your parents too blitzed to do anything but laugh.

"Well I'm not. I'm twenty-three." You clarified.

"Well look at me, went and got myself a younger guy!" he chirped and you glared at him out the corner of your eyes. "I mean, look at me though... it's not that hard to believe." You sighed and smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah. You're hot, we get it." You laugh as he grins like an idiot, standing up.

"Fuckin' right!" he puts both plates in the dishwasher, gesturing upstairs. "Shower?" He asks and you smile. 

 

Good god yes, you needed a shower.

"God yes, please." You get up and follow him upstairs into the bedroom. Grabbing a towel out of the closet he opens the bathroom door revealing a large, tiled bathroom. A large stand up shower in the corner was tiled in dark stones, the overly large shower head hung down from the center.

 

"Wow. That shower is huge." You admired it and he smiled beside you.

"All the better to ravage you in, my dear." He whispers lowly in your ear and you immediately get goosebumps at the image it brings into your head. You, bent over, hands against the steamy glass. Marik's big, strong hands gripping your hips as he slams into you from behi-

'BLOODY HELL, BAKURA. Pull yourself together.' You scold yourself and see the glint in Marik's eyes as he grins at you.

"Maybe next time, sugar. Go get clean, we can get dirty later on, I promise." He slaps your ass as he turns to leave, laughing heartily. You scowl at him, closing the door behind you.

 

God damn he is good at getting under your skin.

The water washes over your back and down your legs into the drain. God this felt good. You needed this, badly. You shut the water off and step out, wrapping the towel around your waist you head out into the bedroom.

"Mmm, that's a fantastic sight." He groans and gestures to a pile of clothes on the bed. "Too bad we have to cover up that masterpiece. Here." You approach the bed and look at the clothes. He had washed your clothing from yesterday. Smiling at the compliment you turn around, dropping your towel as you dress. You hear Marik groan again appreciatively and you grin to yourself at having that type of control over him. At least you had some sort of control around here. 

 

"Alright, bring that hot ass and let's get to it!" he claps his hands together as you pull your black sweater over your shoulders. Your blue and white striped shirt and jeans smelled like Marik now and you breathed in the scent deeply.

"What are we doing?" You asked as you followed him out of the room and down the stairs. You paled as he reached for the basement doorknob. "Oh." You muttered and he smiled and squeezed your shoulder.

"You'll be fine. It has to happen, might as well get it over with. He's been here a week and I want him gone." He said and your eyes widened at the implication. "Relax, I'm not going to off him in front of you. You are way too squeamish for that, yet." His grin turned soft as he added, "Take deep breaths, Bakura. Remember this guy isn't innocent. He raped an eight year old. He's a fucking monster" he spat out the last part and you nodded. He was a bad guy. But... you were a bad guy. No, no, he was a worse guy.

'He's a lot worse than me.' You chanted as you both headed into the musky basement. 

 

Marik pulled the light chain and a harsh glow flooded the dark room. Joe cowered at the sound of you approaching him.

"'ello Joe!" Marik's fake British accent was awful and you frowned at him as he grinned at you. "How'r we doing this fine day?" He added and Joe mumbled against his restraints. In one quick motion Marik ripped the tape off Joe's skin and the man cried out.

"Aghhh! Fuuuck!" he screamed and started to shake. You felt bad for a second and then Marik's voice came into your head.

'He raped an eight year old.' You repeated and frowned at him. A different type of sickness washed over you. This guy was a monster. He deserved this. That eight year old didn't deserve what he had done to him.

"We're going to have some fun today. I'm teaching a new associate of mine so he's going to be your torturer today. Any objections?" Marik picked up a cloth off the table and handed it to you. You frowned at it.

"Yes! Don't do this, please! Please! I didn't touch that kid, I swear! I didn't even know he was there! My roommate, he must have-" Joe was interrupted by Marik's hand coming down hard across his face. A loud *smack* echoed in the small space.

"Shut the fuck up." Marik growled, grabbing a jug off the table and coming to stand beside you. "Shove that in his mouth." He pointed at the cloth you had gripped tightly in your growingly sweaty hands. You stepped towards Joe and looked back at Marik who jutted his chin out, gesturing at Joe. You pushed the cloth against Joe's mouth and he clamped shut tightly. You used your other hand to try and open his jaw but he was strong enough to keep it closed. You heard Marik sigh in annoyance. You needed to improvise. Thinking quickly, you stomped down on his foot hard causing him to gasp, and taking the opportunity you shoved the cloth in his open mouth.

"Impressive." Marik hummed and you stepped back as he pushed past you with the water jug. Clamping his nose closed with two fingers and ripping his head backwards he began pouring water over the cloth. Joe sputtered and thrashed wildly in his seat. You only stared wide eyed at the images in front of you. This was the same guy who had stroked your hair as you shook from withdrawals just yesterday. The same boy, man, who had cooked you breakfast and washed your clothes so you had something to wear.

'He's also the same man who violently raped you yesterday.' The voice of reason in your head angrily reminded you. 'Oh yeah.' You sighed and tuned back into what was happening. Marik had used up all the water and was pulling the soaked towel out of Joe's mouth.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Marik screamed at him as he gasped for air. "How does it feel to be the one who's being abused?! To be the one who's scared?! Are you afraid Joe? Are you?!" he screamed and Joe sobbed uncontrollably. You clenched your eyes shut and squeezed your fists.

'He deserves it. He deserves it. He deserves it.' You chant over and over.

"You're a fucking monster!" Marik shouted and grabbed a knife from the table, angling it against the sweaty throat of Joe. His sobs turned to whines as the tears fell silently to the ground. You smelled urine and realized Joe had wet his pants in fear. "Ugh, my chair." Marik growled and kicked the leg of the chair harshly, sending Joe toppling over.

"Okay!" Joe suddenly cried out. "I did it!" he choked out between hiccups and sobs. "I have a fucking problem. I'm sick and disgusting and I'm sorry!" he was shaking violently.

'What?! He admitted it...' you stared at Marik who had gone quiet. He was looking down at Joe's shaking form, not moving. His hair was over his eyes and you noticed his shoulders were shaking slightly. You realized he was laughing. 'What the bloody hell..?' You began to think but were ripped from your thoughts as Marik's body lashed out suddenly, kicking Joe in the jaw. Blood splattered across the cement and Joe sputtered, choking on it. You took an instinctive step backwards. Marik followed with more blows top his head and stomach. 'He's going to kill him.' Your mind sped a mile a minute. 'What do I do?!' You panicked as another blow connected with Joe's head. You had to do something. Anything.

"Fucking pig!" Marik yelled and with that, reached over to the table and grabbed something.

You didn't have time to react before a deafening *BANG* rang out and your ears exploded in pain. You could only gape at the sight in front of you. A gun, you realized, was what Marik had grabbed. Joe's lifeless body lie, still bound to the chair. A growing stream of crimson mixed with the water on the floor heading towards the drain. You felt your stomach lurch and without warning you violently emptied it's contents into the mix. Staggering, you reached the stairs and dropped to your knees. You still felt like you were going to be sick.

"-ura... Bakura!" You realized an all too familiar voice was calling through the deafening hum in your ears. You couldn't look at him right now. "Kura, I'm so sorry!" he called and placed his large hand on your shoulder.

"Don't!" You growled at him and smacked his hand away. "Don't fucking touch me!" You spat at him and steadied yourself. You were so dizzy. The smell of urine mixed with the growing metallic scent of blood and your own vomit was overwhelming.

"Kura, I'm sorry. I didn't plan to do that. I just... I... I just get so angry. When it comes to people hurting kids I just... I lose it." He scrambled over his words, grabbing fistful of his ashy blonde hair and pulling them in different directions. He looked so distressed. You would feel bad if he hadn't just straight up murdered someone in front of you. You looked up at the sound of him choking back a sob. Was he... was he crying?

 

"I'm sorry... I'm so so so sorry..." he covered his eyes with his hands and walked over to another chair in the corner, he collapsed into it. 

You slowly regained your bearings and stood again. You cautiously approached him and waited, silently. After a minute, that seemed like an eternity, he raised his eyes to yours. They were an angry red from the tears and they were so pained you almost felt it too. This monster was still a man. A man with a terrible past and not much of a future. A man who knew all too much the fear and pain a child goes through in the situations that the little eight year old boy had gone through. You didn't condone it or forgive him for what he did, but you did understand. You knew what it was like to want to protect someone. Your heart pained suddenly for Ryou. You missed him. What if it had been Ryou who had been abused by Joe? Would you feel different? Would you have done the same thing? You shook your head, you didn't want to think about it. Sighing you knelt down and placed your hands on Marik's knees.

"What now?" You gestured behind you with a tilt of your head.

"Hmm?" Marik hummed questioningly as if he had forgotten everything that just happened.

"The body? What do you do with it?" You gulped loudly, the thought of what was behind you made your stomach flip again.

"Ugh. Right." He groaned getting to his feet and wiping his arm across his eyes, drying them. "You don't have to stay down here, Kura." He waved a hand at you dismissively.

"If I'm going to be your partner I can't just abandon you to clean up the mess. Even if you did make it." You scolded him and he smiled sheepishly. "So... what do you do with it?" You turned and looked. The trail of blood and water and urine was so long now it crossed most of the floor. You cringed and he grabbed a knife, cutting the ropes holding Joe's body to the chair.

"We dump it." He stated as if it was taking some garbage to the town dump.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" You asked and he thought for a second.

"How strong are you?" He asked, eyeing your arms. You flexed them instinctively and you saw his eyes flicker at it.

"Pretty strong." You replied.

"Great! Grab an end!" he shouted and he gestured to Joe's lifeless body. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, you choose the feet. Far from the bullet wound in between his eyes. His cold, dead, lifeless eyes. Oh god, don't be sick again. Hold it together!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You flopped back onto the bed. What had just happened?

'Ugh.' An image of Joe flashed in your mind and you shuddered. 'Nope. Still fucked up.' You told yourself as you looked over at the man who had done it. He was taking off his rings and watch, washing the dried blood off his pretty face. Were you still attracted to him after you had watched him kill someone? He pulled his shirt over his head and you mentally groaned. 'Yep.' You scolded yourself. God you were fucked up. You couldn't help but berate yourself over the decision to come with him. Bad decision.

"Shower with me?" your attention snapped back to Marik who was now in only boxers, holding out a towel to you.

"I don't know..." you weighed it in your head. On one hand he killed someone right in front of you. After he said he wouldn't. Killed someone. On the other hand? Everything else. He was so attractive. And you were so weak willed.

"I'll show you why the shower is as big as it is." He purred to you, biting his lip.

'Fuck. Bakura you whore.' You thought to yourself as you took the offered towel and Marik grinned coyly.

"I knew I could get you." He murmured and turned the water on. You took your clothes off apart from your boxers and joined him in the bathroom.

"Yeah well even after seeing you literally murder someone in front of me, I still can't resist you. No one should have power like that. Don't let it go to your head." You muttered and he chuckled.

"Oh, too late. My ego is like, ten times bigger right now. Almost as big as my-" he was interrupted by you.

"Alright! I get it!" You laughed and he checked the temperature.

"Just making sure! Also, doesn't hurt to remind you of how big it is before you agree to anything further. Should I like, get some paperwork drafted up for you to sign? You know, a use-at-your-own-risk type thing?" He flashed you a wicked grin and you rolled your eyes at him.

"Bloody hell, just get in the shower. I'm freezing!" You shivered and rubbed your arms. He laughed some more and then dropped his boxers to the floor. Even though you had literally just been talking about it, you still widened your eyes at the sight of it. God it was huge. Was it that big yesterday? You clenched your ass and winced at the pain still lingering. Yep, definitely that big.

"My dear." He opened the glass door wide and swung his arm out, signalling you to join him in the steamy shower. You shivered one more time and then ripped your boxers down. You made a face looking at him.

"Don't look. It's cold in here!" You growled, feeling inadequate beside the well hung Egyptian god beside you.

"Huh?" He looked at you quizzically and his eyes dropped to your crotch. His face twisted into a trying-not-to-laugh-but-failing type smirk and he pulled you into the shower behind him. "It's ok, I know how we can warm you up." He purred and slammed you back against the cold shower wall.

You yelped in surprise at the sudden coldness against your ass and back. "Shit Marik, warmer not colder!" You squirmed as he pressed himself against you and then you forgot that you were just complaining. His wet naked body glided smoothly against yours and your dick twitched awake at the contact it was receiving. You gripped him by the hips as he ground against you, making your head spin.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you make me?" He growled in your ear, which still rang slightly from the gunshot. You moaned as his hand that wasn't against the wall reached around and grabbed a hold of your ass, pressing himself closer to you.

"You can get crazier?" You jokingly chuckle and raise one hand up to his shoulder to steady yourself.

"Oh baby, you haven't seen crazy yet." He growled out and grabbed your throbbing dick, squeezing it tightly and then starting to stroke it softly. You moaned and dug your fingers in to his shoulder more. Your mouth hung open as the hot stream fogged up the glass. He spun you suddenly so you were facing the wall and trailed kisses down your neck and across your shoulder blades. "Should I go gentle on you this time again or are you ready to ride the ride by yourself like a big boy?" He mumbled against your skin causing goosebumps to form all over you.

"Ahhh." You panted in response.

"Oh god, yeah." He groaned and spun you back around. He stepped back so he stood directly under the water, it cascaded over his hair, flattening the crazy spikes. He tilted his head back and ran his hands up and through his wet hair, plastering it back flatter. You could see his face fully, unobstructed by hair for the first time and you really realized how beautiful he was. 

You hummed appreciatively and he grinned, stepping back out of the water. He put one finger under your chin and tilted your head up, slowly bringing his lips to yours. The kiss was so deep and passionate, it caught you off guard. He snaked his arms behind your back and held you by the waist, it made you feel incredible. Where did this come from? One minute he's talking dirty and full of himself and the next he's kissing you like you are a couple who just got married. Weird.

He broke the kiss for air and smirked at you. Back to being full of himself, no doubt. He put his hands on your shoulders and pushed slightly. You raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned wider. He pushed again and you finally understood. You gave him a lopsided grin and dropped to your knees. Last time you had him in your mouth it was by force. You remember the gun he had held to your head and then Joe's lifeless body flashed in your mind. Was it the same gun?

'Fuck.' You shook your head. 'Don't think about that, idiot!' You scold yourself.

Looking up you see Marik looking at you through lidded eyes, you smile again. Refocusing, you take his hard cock in your hands and he stiffens at the touch, his breath catching in his throat.

"Ngh, Kura!" he groans and closes his eyes in ecstasy. You smile as you lean forward, wrapping your lips around his cock. He inhales sharply and grips the back of your head. You push forward and swallow as much of him as you can, squeezing your eyes shut to keep from gagging. God he was huge, you couldn't fit it all in your mouth and you choked a little on its size. He chucked and then moaned again when you slid him out of your mouth and then back again a little more forcefully. You gripped the base of his cock and bobbed your head back and forth quickly, running your tongue across the tip of Marik's member, tasting the precum dripping out of him. Marik's knees bucked slightly and he grabbed the bar on the wall.

"Mmmm." You hum wrapping your lips tightly around him making him gasp.

"Ah!" he threw his head back and moaned. You liked hearing him moan, it was fucking hot. He was fucking hot. And funny. And broken. And amazing. God what was wrong with you? Were you catching feelings for this maniac?

"Come here!" he breathed your name suddenly, and it makes your heart race. You pop your mouth off his dick with a wet *smack* sound and he lifts you up. He crashes his lips against yours pressing against you. His hard member pressing against your stomach, you moaned and he slips his tongue in your mouth. Swirling it around he breaks and grins at you. "Mmm, I taste good." He whispers and you grin at him.

"You do taste good. But I want more than just a taste." You push past him to stand in the water for a second to warm up. When you were warm, you turned and put your hands against the glass. You looked over your shoulder at Marik and he smirked. You mentally took a couple deep breaths to prepare yourself. You were fine with bottoming, but no one you had ever been with was even close to this large. Marik grabbed his cock in his hand and pumped it a couple times looking down at your spread legs. You could see the lust in his eyes as he stepped forward rubbing the tip of his dick against your entrance. You grab your own neglected cock and lightly stroke the underside, causing your toes to curl in pleasure. 

 

He grabs your hip with his one hand and sucks his other finger, moving it so it's pressed against you. He slowly enters you and you moaned loudly at the intrusion. He pumps it in and out a couple times and then adds another finger, spreading them gently. You moaned and dip your head down biting your lip to suppress more moans.

"Beg for it." He breathes at the back of your neck and you felt weak at the knees. "Say my name." he pleads and you more than happily obliged.

"Ahh, Marik! Please!" You gasped as he pushed another finger in your ass. He grinds his cock up against your ass and you couldn't help but remember the daydream you had this morning of Marik slamming into you while you were up against the glass.

Talk about dream come true!

"Fuck!" You cried out as you were torn from your thoughts by Marik slidding himself slowly into you, stretching your tight ass.

"You okay?" He cooed in your ear and you nodded. "Fuck you're tight. God I forgot how tight you are!" he hissed and you ground your teeth.

"I'm not tight, you're just huge!" You squeezed your eyes shut and you heard Marik chuckle softly.

"Why thank you." He purred and pushed in further causing you to groan. "But your also just. So. Tight. Mmmm!" He hissed as he started to pump into you. Slowly, and it felt incredible. His firm cock sliding in and out. He reached around in front of you grabbing your dick in his hands, stroking you firmly. "Now cum for me like a good boy." He pleaded and you closed your eyes. You focused on the growing feeling washing over you, the delicious feeling of Marik's fingers expertly gripping your shaft. He squeezed at the base and his finger tips brushed lightly against the tip. You shuddered and moaned his name, which egged him on. He thrust into you faster and faster as he continued pumping you with his hand.

"Get ready baby." You hear him grunt as he angles his hips slightly. You realized he hadn't been fully in and the added girth caused you to scream out in pain and pleasure. He hit the sweet spot in you and you practically collapsed, legs weak, shaking in ecstasy. He groaned and closed his eyes, quickening his pace, slamming into that spot over and over. His panting breaths and your grunts wete all you could hear over the steady stream of water. You were close, he was tipping you over the edge with every thrust into you. You felt his already hard cock grow harder, he was there, too.

"I-I'm... Ah, Marik!" you moaned as he rammed into you again. You came hard, your body shaking with your release. Sticky white slashing out, coverung the glass wall you were pressed against. Your toes curled as you shuddered, mariks thick member still inside you.

"Ngh!" Marik grunted and pulled out suddenly. You frowned, confused but still too weak from your post-orgasm high to react. He spun you around quickly and you slipped down onto your knees, too weak to stand right now. He grabbed himself and pumped with his hands a few times and with his free hand he yanked your hair causing you to throw your head back.  
"Oh godddd!" You felt his hot cum cover your face, as he gripped himself tightly, pressing his huge member against your cheek and then sliding it across your own lips. It dripped down your chin and swirled with the water in the shower drain. "Fuuucckkkk!" he hissed as he slowly stroked himself a couple more times, riding out his shudders.

You blinked, you were unsure of what to do in this situation. You'd never had this happen to you. You were the one to be on top usually. You were the one who took control and got guys down on their knees for you. Not the other way around! You looked up at Marik, one eye closed so it wouldn't run in it.

"Fuck that's hot. Ugh." He groaned and held out his hand to help you up. "Here." He pulled you under the water with him, resting his palms on your cheeks and using his thumbs to rub under your eyes and across your face. You blushed a dark red. This was so intimate, you barely knew this man. "Better?" He pulled you to him and kissed your forehead. Your heart swelled.

'Ah! What's happening to me?!' You internally screamed but outwardly you just smiled at him.

"Much." You breathed and you grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squeezing some into your hand and starting to massage Marik's head.

"Ohhhhhhhh nooooo." He groaned and closed his eyes. "This must be heaven. A hot, wet, naked guy who I just got to fuck the shit out of in my shower is now massaging my head. If I'm asleep and dreaming, don't wake me." He smiled with his eyes closed. His bronzed skin glistened as he stepped back into the water, washing the soap out. You washed yours while Marik ran soap over his broad chest. You enjoyed the view immensely. You finished showering, the occasional touch here and there.

Shutting the water off you step out and wrap a towel around your waist, going and sitting on the corner of the bed. Marik shakes his head like a dog and his hair spikes back up almost naturally. What? How??

"You wore me out!" he huffs and falls backwards into the bed.

"I wore you out?!" You laugh as he dramatically sighs.

"Yes, your insatiable desire for me is exhausting." He smiles and climbs in bed in nothing but a pair of boxers. You ditch the towel and pull on boxers, climbing into the bed and resting against the pillows. "Hey..." you look over at Marik who is looking down at his hands.

"Hmm?" You tilt your head to see his face and he looks up at you questioningly.

"Are you... are you okay... being here? Like, I know I basically forced you into coming here and I just... wow, this is weird, do I care about someone's feelings besides my own? Ugh I don't like this. On second thought, I take it back!" he laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

You chuckle and reach to grab his hand. "I'm happy I'm here." You mumble and smile over at him, you slide so you are lying down fully and he does the same.

"Can I..?" He whispers and you roll away from him onto your side. You reach behind you grabbing his arm and drape it over you. "Mmm, yeah..." he shimmies close to you and snakes his arm around your waist. He presses a kiss behind your ear and you grin like an idiot.

"Even though you killed someone in front of me today, I'll allow you to be the big spoon. Also cause you absolutely depleted me and I'm too exhausted to put up a fight. " You told him.

"I'm sorry..." you heard him whisper, his hot breath making you shiver.

"I know." You smile and close your eyes.

Even though it was the middle of the afternoon the two of you slept soundly, not realizing how drained you were after the mornings events. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"He's gone where?!" a deep baritone voice thundered out in the confines of the small cell. "Are you sure it's Bakura?!" he yelled.

"Yeah! One of my buddies on the outside said they saw him leave a motel in a van with Marik Ishtar!" the voice repeated.

"Ishtar." The first voice growled lowly, menacingly. "I'll fucking destroy him if he lays a hand on Bakura."

"From what I heard it sounds like Marik went there to rough him up but they left together. They looked like they had... well, I heard it looked like they had fooled around. Their hair was all disheveled and he had some men standing out watch in front of Kura's apartment for like half an hour." The first voice sputtered out, quickly.

"I hope Bakura isn't stupid enough to fall for that rats tricks." The first voice echoes of the concrete walls.

"Relax, Kefi I'm sure Kura is fine." The second voice came from one of the cellmates in Akefia's bunk.

"I don't care if he's ok, he's old enough to take care of himself. But if he gets caught up with that Ishtar, Ryou might get hurt and I will not tolerate that." Akefia slammed his fist against the bars, rattling them harshly. "You'd better watch out, Marik." He growled out the name like it was poison. "I'm not done with you yet."


	4. Bad Plan

It had been three weeks since you first arrived at the two storey “evil base”, as Marik called it. You had come accustomed to the way it smelled and your daily routine. Wake up, cook breakfast (because Marik was useless at it), work in the basement, shower away the evidence, watch t.v., go to bed, repeat. That was the basic idea. You hadn't had any more… mishaps since the first one. Marik was good to his word about not making you stick around for the finales. You did however hear them sometimes. The walls were soundproof, but money could only buy so much discrepancy. You could still here the loud pop that signaled you were needed to help with clean up. It had been slow though, and Marik had resorted to other means to keep money coming in. Sending you out on runs. What you were good at.

“What's the address again?” You asked as you pulled your army style black boots on, sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. Your silvery white hair hung in front of your red-brown eyes and you blew at them in an unsuccessful attempt to move them.

“I wrote it on this paper, here.” Came the deep, scratchy voice of your partner… er, lover? What was he again?   
You took the paper from Marik's outstretched hand but not before you could step away again he had grabbed your wrist and yanked you a step up towards him.

“Be careful, I don't want to have to come rescue you.” He hummed lowly next to your ear. You shuddered at his hot breath on your neck and took your hand back.

“Tch!” You scoffed at him, “Relax Marik,” you purred in your deep British accent , “I'm bloody fantastic at this.” You boasted, reaching the door and letting yourself out under the cover of night.

It was 2:07am and all the lights in the small suburban town were off, except streetlights. You head towards the garage and hoisted the door open as quietly as you could. There, in the dark was the black and yellow race bike that Marik had “found” a couple months back.

‘Found my ass.’ You scoffed to yourself as you rolled the bike down the driveway so as not to alert anyone of your departure. You started it once you were a couple houses away and jumped on, whirring out of the neighbourhood and onto the freeway.

You squealed to a stop in an alley way about a block and a half away from your target. It was a high end street of houses right down town. You left your helmet on the bike but brought your bag and headed out on foot keeping to the shadows as much as possible to avoid unwanted attention. You cursed your unruly white mane of hair for being such an obvious defining feature as you shiver and shove your hands into the pockets of your worn leather jacket. It was slightly small on you, having belonged to Marik. You smiled thinking of him and then shook your head. Now was not the time. You reached the street the target house was on and looked up, an overly large metal gate blocked your path.

“Bugger.” You cursed and threw the drawstring bag up were carrying up and over the metal spikes. Finding a tree nearby you jumped to the first branch and used your upper body strength to host yourself up onto a higher branch. Once over the fence you leapt down onto the grass with a low grunt. You were getting too old to jump from these heights without consequence anymore. Finding your bag, you stick to the edge of the fence line as you continued towards the house marked in the piece of paper in your pocket.

“4608.” You read to yourself as you studied the dark house from the safety of a bush across the street. It was big, three storeys without the basement. The multitude of cars in the driveway concluded that Marik had fucked up in telling you they were away on holidays. 

“Bloody idiot!” You hissed and looked around to make sure no one had heard.   
What were you to do now? They were obviously home and asleep, but you needed the cash. Did you do it anyways and risk getting caught? Or did you call it off and head home? You weighed your options and decided you didn't want to risk winding up in prison just for one nights work. You would find another target and come back tomorrow. Yeah, that's the right decision. You backed out of the bush and turned to leave when a sharp pain cracked through your skull and your vision went black. You hit the ground with a thud as you heard the sound of whispered voices overhead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“He's waking up.” A hushed voice whispered. “Go get Kefi.” It added.

Your head was pounding. ‘What hit me?’ You wondered as your eyes fluttered a couple times, adjusting to the dimly lit room. ‘What happened? Did I get caught?’ You panicked and flexed your muscled only to realize you were bound by something. Rope. You were tired to a chair. Fuck.

“Where am I?!” You weakly croaked out, trying and failing to sound intimidating. You were going to have to try harder than that to come of ad intimidating. These were criminals obviously. Bad people.

“Hello brother.” You heard a deep voice boom from behind you and froze. No. It can't be. He's locked up. He can't be here. “Long time no see.” The voice verified your worst fears. You knew that voice all too well to confuse it with anyone else.

“K-kefia?” You whispered as a figure entered your line of sight.

“Yes, hello Bakuuura.” He purred as he pulled a chair up and sat on it backwards in front of you. His mid-length, stark-white hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, strands hung down framing his face. His tanned skin reflected his mother's ethnicity more than your pale complexion. A large, cross-cross scar ran from underneath one of his purple-red orbs and down his cheek, stopping at the edge of his jaw. He crinkled his eyes in a half scowl half smile and you flinched.

“A-akefia, h-how did you get out?!” You stumbled over your words and he threw his head back in a howl of laughter.

“You didn't think some mere bars would keep me, did you? You fool!” he shook his head, white bangs bouncing against his tanned skin. “I just needed to buy time enough to get things sorted out here before I took off.” He added and you narrowed your eyes in confusion. “Now, dear brother,” he spat the word brother like it hurt him to say, “Where. Is. Marik?” He growled out each word with malice and you paled at the mention of his name.

“M-marik?” You stuttered mentally growling at how pathetic you sounded. “I don't know who that is.” You finished, hoping your eyes didn't betray your lie.

“I know you're lying, you brat.” Akefia snapped. Damn it. He always knew when you were lying. Always. “I know you live with him now. Work with him now. Fuck him now.” He added and your stomach flip-flopped at the accusation.

“H-honestly I don't know who that is!” You insisted, but it was futile to try and lie to Kefi. The sharp smack across your face that now stung an angry red was proof of that.

“Don't lie to me, you little shit!” he roared.

“I don't know where he is!”

“You fucking lie! Again?! You know I'll find out! Or…” he trailed off, touching his chin in contemplation. “I'll just wait until he comes looking for you. I know he tracks you. I know he cares for you. It's disgusting, really. You know he's a fucking rat, right? A disgusting, pig-headed, thieving, fag.” He spat the words in your face and you clenched at that word. It wasn't as if Akefia wasn't one too. What an ugly word.

“Don't fucking call him that.” You growled between clenched teeth.   
Akefia chuckled and grabbed your chin, tilting your head up and inspecting your neck. You blushed a bright red when you realized he was looking at the bruising that riddled your throat and collarbone area.

“Well obviously you know that already so I guess there's no point reminding you.” He laughed again as you ripped your face away from his grasp.

“You're one to talk!” You snapped back and immediately regretted it. Another sharp slap traveled across your already stinging cheek and involuntary tears pricked at the corners of your eyes but you quickly blinked them back.

“Yes,” he said as he stood and paced the small area in front of you. “I suppose I am somewhat to blame for how you turned out.” He glanced at you and smiled at the shudder that traveled across your skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

A memory flashing in your pounding head. A bitter memory. One you had worked hard on forgetting. 

*Flashback*

You whimpered against the makeshift gag in your mouth. You tried your luck again at flexing against your restraints. No luck. He'd be back in a minute. You were snapped from your panicked thoughts at the creaking sound of the door opening and closing.

“Mom and dad are... passed out… and Ryou is fast asleep. Looks like I have you all to myself, Kura.” A twenty-six year old Akefia purred as he approached the bed you were tired up on. You cried against the bandana shoved in your mouth and he brushed his hand against your cheek before bringing the back of it down hard with loud slap. “Are you going to be good today?” He asked and you nodded, clenching your eyes tight to blink away the tears. “Good boy.” He nodded approvingly as he stood again and approached the dresser, grabbing some things you didn't get a chance to see.

He approached the bed again and grabbed your arm that was bound behind your back with some rope. He dragged you up into a sitting position so you were resting on your knees and ass and eyed you carefully as he removed the gag. You gasped for air when it was removed and coughed a couple times at which he clamped a hand over your mouth and you yelped into it.

“Shush now, Kura… you don't want to make me angry.” He whispered in your ear making you start breathing faster. You sure as bloody hell didn't. He was done a lot quicker when you were quiet and did what he told you. You nodded your head and he removed his hand again.

He grabbed you by the back of the head and crashed his full lips against yours causing you to whimper quietly. He grinned into the kiss, he liked it when you made little sounds. He trailed his tongue across your bottom lip and you regretfully parted allowing him to snake his tongue in and over yours. He tasted of booze and cigarettes and you hated it. Moaning quietly he fisted his hand in your shoulder length white hair. His free hand traveled up the back of your shirt and raked his nails across your back causing you to whimper again. You hated that you were a young, impressionable, tirelessly horny teenager. This shouldn't be something that turned you on. You disgusted yourself. The fact that you were growing hard at his touch made you hate yourself. He smirked as he felt you grow stiff against his thigh.

“Eager?” He nibbled on your ear lobe and you shook at the contact.

‘No!’ You mentally screamed at him. ‘No, no, no!’ But your hormonal body betrayed you.

He stepped back slightly and pulled your shirt up, exposing your pale toned chest. Even though you were only sixteen you were fairly well built for your age. You hated school, and gym class you rarely attended but you managed to keep yourself very fit in your spare time. He dropped to his knees in front of you and trailed his wet tongue up your stomach, across toned abs, and ended at your perked nipple. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it momentarily, earning a slight moan from you as you shifted awkwardly against the  restricting rope around your wrists. He leaned back again and his eyes met yours as he reached for the zipper on your jeans.

“No, Kefi… please.” You panted quietly and he furrowed his brow but undid them anyways.

He pulled them down just enough to reach your mid-thigh. His hand ghosted over your erection and you sucked in a breath quickly. He smirked and hooked a finger in the band of your boxers, pulling slowly. Your hard cock sprung out from under the light fabric and slapped up against your exposed stomach with a wet smack.

“Mmm.” Akefia hummed appreciatively and glanced back up to meet your pleading eyes again. “I love you, Kura.” He mumbled and his head darted down to engulf you.

“Ahhh!” You grit your teeth together to keep from moaning louder and Akefia's hand rested on your inner thigh.

His mouth was so warm and wet, you shudder at the feeling of his tongue flicking across the head of your cock and your lips part slightly. You lean back on your knees so you can rest against your bound wrists as he continues to slide you in and out of his mouth. His rough hand encircles your shaft as he starts to pump you in time with his head movements.

“Akefi-ahhh!” You bite down on your lip hard to keep quiet. The last thing you need is to wake up your parents or god forbid you woke up Ryou. Poor little Ryou. Tears spilled out over your cheeks and dropped onto your stomach at the thought of Ryou. Akefia sat back again, releasing you from his mouth. He used his thumb to wipe away the tear that was currently trailing down your streaked face.

“Shhh, shhh.” He cooed and you sucked in a sob. “Don't cry, Kura. Please.” He begged you quietly. Your face was covered by your hair so you held your breath to fake the illusion of ceasing crying.   
He must have believed it, or he just didn't care because he stood up then and you glanced up from under your bangs to see him holding a foil packet in his hands.

‘No. Not that! I'm not ready!!’ You screamed in your head but all you could do was stare wide-eyed at what was about to happen to you. You had done many things both with Akefia and other boys your age. Losing your virginity hadn't been one of them. A cold sweat formed on your pale skin.

“Relax, Kura. I won't hurt you.” Akefia stated calmly as he unzipped his pants and reached into his boxers pulling out his already stiff member. You gulped as your mouth went dry. He wasn't necessarily huge but you knew this was going to hurt. Every muscle in your body clenched and you squirmed back so you were up against the wall. He sighed as he rolled the condom up his shaft and came to stand at the edge of the bed expectantly. You shook your head, tears flying out onto the bed sheets.

“Kefi, please!” You begged him, “I'll even suck you off, I'll do whatever you want, please, I'll be quiet! I'll be good, I promise!” your voice broke as the pleas escaped your shaking body.

He sighed again and pointed to the spot on the bed in front of him. “Come here, Kura.” He demanded and your whimpers turned into full blown sobs. “Be quiet or I'll have to gag you again.” He added as he reached out and grabbed your arm pulling you towards him.

“No! Please, please! Bloody-ah!” You cried out as he twisted your arm painfully and turned you around to face the wall. Your jeans were already around your knees so Akefia just shoved your face down into the blankets. You continued crying into the comforter. Your shoulders shook with every sob.

“You need to relax, Bakura or this will hurt.” He muttered as you heard him pop open a bottle and squirt something into his hands. Lube. He hissed slightly as he coated his member in the cold substance.

“Kefi…” you cried out into the blankets as he grabbed your hips to steady you.

Your arms were bent awkwardly behind your back so your weight rested on your cheek and shoulders. You jumped, startled as his thumb rubbed against your entrance and you choked back another sob. He massaged your entrance for a minute before he pressed his index finger inside of you. You cried out incoherent words into the blankets, burying your face further to avoid being heard.

“Relax.” He coaxed as he started to pump his digit in and out of you. The feeling was so weird. Too weird. It was violating, and painful, and scary. He added another finger and you cried out again, hands balling into fists behind your back. He pumped his two fingers a couple times and then, with a small grunt he spread them apart inside you.

“Ah!” You screamed and he tightened his grip on your hip, digging his nails into the soft flesh.

“Shut up!” he hissed, “You'll wake someone up!”

“Ahhh!” You groaned, quieter this time.

“Jesus you're so tight, I don't know if I'll fit.” He said to himself and he pushed another finger into your ass.   
You had stopped crying, tears refusing to fall from your swollen red eyes. He slowly pulled his fingers out of you and you sighed, thankful at the loss of pressure. Panic hit you again as you felt the cold, wet tip of Akefia's cock press up against you instead.

‘Oh god. Oh god here it comes.’ You opened your mouth and crammed as much blankets as you could far into it, preparing yourself for the inevitable pain.

“Deep breath, Bakura.” came Akefia's low whisper.

His fingers dug in tighter on your hips as he rolled forward on his toes, pushing. With great difficulty he finally pressed his cock into you and stilled as he waited for you to adjust. You hadn't been able to scream because of the blankets but the tears had started pouring down your cheeks again. Hot, searing, angry pain radiated through you. You heard Akefia’s heavy panting and felt his grip tighten on your hips again making you wince.

“Uhhh, oh god!” he groaned and pushed slowly forward, burying himself deeper in your ass. You clenched down again and he hissed some more. “Fuck Kura, stop that!” he demanded and you did your best to unclenched the muscles around his hard member inside you. “Better. I'm going to start moving now. Just calm down. It'll feel good, I promise.” His one hand stroked your back reassuringly.

He moved at an incredibly slow rate. All the way in. All the way out. Back and forth. In and out. Slowly, ever so slowly you relaxed and loosened up. Eventually he was able to thrust into you with less effort and he moaned as he pumped into you quickly, once. Twice.

“Ah!” You yelped suddenly as he seemed to strike something inside you that made your stomach flip. Why did that feel so good?

“Mmm, there we go.” He panted and shuffled his feet so he was standing at a slightly different angle than before. He thrust into you again and hit that spot.

“Ah! A-akefia!” You called out his name into the blankets and he smirked a wicked grin.

“Feel good, Kura?” He huffed as he started repetitively hitting that spot causing you to moan softly. “Yes, ah yes let me hear you!”

“Ohhh!” You felt the telltale tightening in your groin that signaled you were close to the edge. “K-kefia!” You called out his name and you felt him shift towards the desk, grabbing something. With a soft snap you felt the restraints on your wrists let go and you threw your arms forward, burying your fists into the sheets.   
Akefia's grunts were louder and his thrusts quickened. He slammed into your smaller frame, his cock getting harder with every pump into your warm, tight hole. He leaned forward suddenly and reached underneath you, taking your dripping, needy cock into his expert hands. You cried out at the sudden feel, arching your back, which caused Akefia to moan in pleasure. He pumped your member with his large hands.

“Come for me, Kura.” He panted into your hair and you felt a shockwave of pleasure explode somewhere  deep within you.

You came hard, spilling into the older boys hands and covering the sheets under you. Your soft moans and mews coaxing him on. He brought both hands back to your hips, trailing your cum down the back of your thigh as he slammed into you hard.

“Fuuuccckkkk!” he hissed between clenched teeth as he spilled his hot load out into you. You were suddenly very thankful for the condom at the thought of the mess he would have made. He moaned a long, drawn out moan as he pumped into you a few more times before pulling himself out entirely and throwing the used condom in the trash bin. “Oh my god.” He huffed as he flopped back on the bed.

You lay there not moving. The pain was slowly taking back over after your orgasm. You just lay there, face buried in sheets, pants around your knees. You had curled into a ball, holding your legs to your shaking chest. Dried tears stained your cheeks.

“I love you, Kura.” He cooed as he pecked a small kiss to your forehead. “I always will.”

‘Bastard.’ You thought as you closed your eyes. 

*End flashback* 

“Fuck you!” You screamed into the dark, dingy air and he laughed.

“That's kinda what got us here, Kura. Plus, we don't have time to have any fun right now, little brother.” He purred and your stomach lurched with unease. “Now, tell me where Marik is.”

“Never.” You hissed.

“Then we wait!” he boomed and it went silent.

A ringing sound was coming from your bag.

‘Shit! My phone!’ You mentally screamed at yourself for bringing it.

Akefia raised his eyebrow at you and strode towards your bag. Opening it, he produced your phone which flashed “Incoming call: Marik Ishtar” on the screen. Panicking you struggled against your restraints again.

“Hello, Ishtar.” Your brothers voice was far more menacing than you had heard it in a long time. “Yes, I have him. No. No. Yes. Well you'd better come rescue your little pet then, hadn't you?” He spat and slammed his finger on the “end call” button.

“You'd better hope he turns up soon, Kura. Or I'm gonna do what I had planned for him to you!” he roared and then left the room.

‘Don't come, please don't come!’ You pleaded Marik in your thoughts. You could take whatever your brother had coming. You couldn't take losing Marik. And you would lose him if he came, there was no way that Akefia was letting him go. Not alive. Not in one piece.

The tears you had blinked back threatened to spill out again.

‘No! You aren't some weak sixteen year old kid anymore! He can't control you like this! Pull your bloody self together, Bakura!’ You internally screamed.

You were an adult now. A strong, resentful, dangerous adult. You weren't going to let yourself, or Marik get hurt by Akefia anymore.

Not this time.

Never again.


	5. Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! ^^;

The musky smell of the dim room filled your nostrils and you choked out a cough. Where are you? A basement? But where? You're panicked thoughts made it hard to focus on any one thing so you took a deep breath to try and ground yourself. Suddenly a vibrating chugging sound could be heard above you. What was that? An engine of some sort? A car? No, too loud. Truck? Still too loud.

'Train!' You thought to yourself, 'We're under the bloody train yard!' At least you knew where you were now. 

You and Marik had visited the train yard a few days back for a job that led to some... extra curricular activities in one of the empty box cars. You flushed slightly as you recollected the heavy session. Shaking your head you scanned the room again, there had to be something in here that you could use to cut these ropes. Kefi had always been good with knots, so you knew you wouldn't be able to just slip out of them.

A glint of silver caught your eye and you squinted in the dim light to see better. What was that, a knife? No, not shaped well enough. Maybe a scrap piece of metal from the train yard? You would need to get closer to get a better look. Foolishly, no one had bothered to tether your chair to anything, so you had free movement if you lurched hard enough. You stilled and listened for any movement outside the door, and once you were satisfied that no one was coming you threw your body harshly and the chair shuffled across the dirty cement floor.

A cement floor with a drain in the center in a basement, you paused to acknowledge the irony of you being the one tied up this time and your mind automatically recalled Joe. 

You lurched forward again, almost losing your balance and tipping the chair. Once it steadied you glanced around the floor searching for the glimmer of silver you had seen earlier. 

'There!' You smiled with relief when you saw that it was indeed a sharp piece of steel from the railway yard above. 

You shuffled your butt in the chair a few times to turn yourself so your tied hands were closest to it and then paused to listen for signs of people again. None. Here it goes! You threw your shoulder sharply and sent the chair teetering over. With a muffled grunt you thudded against the grimey floor. Your shoulder panged with a sharp pain but you gritted your teeth and ignored it. Your fingers started flittering across the ground, searching for the cold feel of steel. You huffed, frustrated. Where was it?!

'Aha!' You cheered in your head as your fingers ghosted across the chunk of dirty metal. 

A click and some thumping from the hall alerted you that someone was approaching and your heartbear immediately roared in your eardrums. A cold sweat broke on your forehead and temples as you fumbled the rusty piece of metal in your bound hands. 

'Come on, come on, come on! You bastard!' You cursed your sweaty palms. 'Yes!' You internally cheered as you finally managed to position the metal correctly in your shakey hands and started sawing against the thick, tight rope. 

A few huffs later and though your hands were equally cut, the row finally let go with a quiet snap! You flexed your arms as hard as you could against the restraints and tore at them with sure hands. As soon as the ropes were off you scrambled to your feet just in time to see the door handle jiggling as someone unlocked it from the other side. You dashed towards the door and pinned yourself against the wall that would be behind it when it opened. Gripping the hunk of metal in your cut hands, your breathing quickened to a loud panting. 

The door freaked open and a figure in a dark red jacket entered, hands in their pockets. 

'Perfect!' You exclaimed to yourself and shot your foot forward, catching the unsuspecting figures foot with yours. 

"What the fu-?!" The voice cried out, losing their balance and toppling forward, clumsily. 

You used the momentary chaos as cover and flung yourself forward, straddling the figure as they crashed to the ground. You shoved the makeshift metal blade against their throat and fiery purple-red orbs seethed up at you. 

You froze suddenly, Akefia beneath you. This was your brother. As much as you detested him for so many things, could you really kill him? Could you really go through with it? The pause was only a fraction of a second but it was plenty long enough for Akefia, the master criminal that he was, to regain the upper hand. He threw his knee sharply to the side, sending you toppling off him and used the leverage to hoist himself up and over. Now straddling you, he grinned down wickedly. A small bead of blood formed at his throat where your 'knife' had made contact.

"You know I like it rough Kura, but like I said we don't have time for any fun!" He spat out as his rough hands clamped down on yours to keep you from thrusting the knife towards him like you were attempting. 

'Fuck! That was your one chance! You fucked it up!!!' You screamed at yourself.

"Let me go!!" You cried out, struggling to wrench your wrists from his strong grasp. 

"You know I can't do that. Our little guest is almost here!"

"No! What do you want with him anyways?!" You angrily questioned, trying and failing still to free yourself. 

"He needs to pay for what he did!" Akefia roared back at you. 

'Pay?' You scrunched your nose in confusion and Akefia rolled his eyes at you. 

"Obviously he wouldn't tell you, that wouldn't work to his advantage!" He sighed as he ripped the chunk of scrap metal from your raw, bleeding hands. "That fucking rat will pay though, he'll pay for trying to fuck me over." He added and threw the metal blade over into the corner of the room. 

'Well, there goes that option.' You sighed

"You remember that job we did that ended me up where I am... er, was. You know, the one you fucked up." He stared daggers into your eyes and you had to look away. You nodded slightly and he continued. "The one I thought you fucked up. Well, I mean... You did fuck it up, you idiot, but it turns out it's not as much your fault as I had originally thought." He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

"What do you mean?" You growled out and shifted awkwardly, only slightly crushed by your brothers weight.

"Well as it turns out, the lamp you stupidly knocked over didn't set the house in flames. Something else did. Someone else, actually." He pumped his eyebrows up while saying that and you furrowed your brows at the accusation.

"Who... we were there alone?" You stated but it came or as more of a question.

"Yeah that's what I thought too, Kura." His voice was barely a whisper and you found yourself holding your breath to hear him clearly. "But your boyfriend fucked us over! That fucking snake! He was there, he was there right after us on a job and he decided to throw us under the bus!" He roared and you flinched at the sudden volume in his booming voice. 

"W-what?" You blinked in confusion and surprise. "Marik?" You added, dumbfounded. 

"Yes!" He shouted and threw his hands up in exasperation. "He lit the fucking place up in flames and murdered those fucking people and we took the god damn blame! I took the God. Damn. Blame!" He roared and threw his shoulder forward, slamming his closed fist into the concrete beside your face. You jerked your head to the side and clenched your eyes closed tightly at the image of his fist connecting with your face. The sickening crunch sound of snapping bones rang in your ears and you let out a huff of breath through your nose to keep from being sick. 

"Fuck..." He muttered and put one hand on your chest to steady himself as he assessed the damage to his knuckles. "I'm going to teach him a lesson, Kura. I know you care for him, but he wronged me and he won't get away with it. If you want I'll let you leave before I do it... I won't make you watch. I've hurt you enough for one lifetime and the guilt wracks my brain every waking moment. I love you. Always, remember?" He brushed his thumb across your cheek and you stiffened at the sudden touch. Akefia had always been bipolar but you still were shocked at the sudden change in his tone. It was quiet and filled with pain. 

"What are you going to do to him?"

"I'm not going to tell you, Kura. Just know its not something I want for you to see. He's a bad man and it was a terrible idea for you to associate with him. What a Bad Plan." He shook his head and pushed harshly on your chest with it, rising to his feet. He held his hands out to you and you punched your eyebrows together in a scowl. He was threatening Marik. Threatening him with something he wouldn't tell you, but your wild imagination was worse than anything he could have planned. Still, you felt an overwhelming urge to protect the poor, damaged boy you had come to know these past couple weeks. You had come to care deeply about his well being much to your dismay. Date you say you loved him? Did you even know the meaning of such a word? Could you ever know the meaning? Thoughts for a different time, you supposed. Now was the time for action!

Without a second thought, you reached up and grasped Akefia's cold, rough hand in yours. With all your strength you wrenched your weight into his grasp and sent him teetering forward, now was your chance! With all your athletic ability you pounced to your feet and put all your force into your right arm, sending it with a sickening crack straight into Akefia's nose. 

"Nnff!" He grunted as he regained his footing and spun to face you again. His eyes were wild with rage and you didn't hesitate this time to send another right hook directly into his gut. He doubled over, one hand still clamped over his gushing nose, the other thrown half heartedly over his stomach in a vain attempt at protection. "Fuck you!" He growled and shot his arm out, managing to catch a hold of the end of your long, black, trench-coat style leather jacket.

You shrugged your shoulders and dropped the jacket to the floor, the damp coldness of the room nipping at the back of your neck now that you were in only your blue striped t-shirt and slightly worn grey jeans.

He lunged towards you and you sidestepped quickly, narrowly avoiding his grasp. You kicked your foot out, catching his shin and he yelped as he fell, shoulder first  into the wall. You grabbed him by the ponytail and slammed his face into the dirty brick, making sure he took the full force of it to his already injured nose. Blood was soaked all down his front and into the already red fabric of his jacket. He cried out in pain as you wrenched his head backwards and slammed his face against the brick again. You repeated this a few times until you felt his knees buckle and he slumped towards the floor. You released his hair and staggered backwards, searching and acquiring the scrap metal blade from earlier. Akefia slowly slumped his body over so his back was against the wall, his eyes lidded by his fading consciousness. 

"Kura..." He sputtered, blood bubbling out of his split lips and down his chin. "I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes as if waiting for you. "I'm sorry." He added. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arms snaked around your waist and you blinked in quick procession. Your body tensed, ready to fight off Akefia. 

"Hey! Hey, calm down, it's me!" The arms around you tightened as you continued to struggle against them. "Shhhh! Shhhh." A grating voice shushed in your ear and your vision started to come back into focus. "I'm here, it's okay. You're okay." It insisted. 

Your raw, wounded hands tore at the grasp around you as you continued to panic for a few more seconds until you realised where you were. And who you were with.

"Marik?" You choked out, your voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk. Your entire neck was throbbing and you gingerly touched it with your fingertips and hissed at the pain it brought. 

"Don't." Marika voice whispered in your ear and you shivered at the heat and closeness of it. "Don't touch it, your hurt." He reiterated. 

You frowned as you remembered what had happened. 

"Akefia?!" You rasped through clenched teeth. 

"Shush, he's gone." Marik cooed and you stiffened at the sentence. You wrenched your neck to look over your shoulder but Marik tighten need his grip around you. "Don't look!" He pleaded and you frowned again. "Don't look, Kura... please. It's done. It's all over, you're safe."

"Marik, what did you-?"

"I didn't, Kura... I got here too late, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I came as fast as I could but I was too late. Oh god, I'm sorry." He buried his face into your tangled white mane and breathed in your scent deeply. 

"What do you mean too late? Too late for what? Where is Akefia?! We've got to get out of here, Marik before he comes back!" You struggled to free yourself from Marik's arms and in doing so managed to get a glance over your shoulder. You froze. 

There, in the back corner of the dimly lit room was a body. Slumped over, shadows covered it's face. Marik felt you stiffen and must have gathered toy had seen it because he sighed and let go. Rising to your feet you slowly made your way closer to the figure. At about 15 feet away you could already tell what it was. Akefia. He wasn't breathing, which wasn't really that shocking due to the amount of blood pooled on the ground around him. You jerked your head down to look at your hands and realized how wet you were. Blood. You were soaked in it. A strangled cry left your body and you slumped to your knees on the floor.

Marik rushed to your side and dropped down to his knees, his arms encircling your upper body as loud, messy, blood-curdling sobs wracked your body.

He held you there for what seemed like an eternity. You didn't know how long it had been. When you finally left the basement and stepped outside into the train yard it was already daylight.

"I found the bike in the alley with the tracker I had put on it... I'll drive us home." Marik said throwing your bloodsoaked jacket over his arm and lightly draping his own over your still shaking shoulders. "Deep breaths, Kura. You're okay and that's all that matters to me."

"But Akefia..." You trailed off, eyes glazing over as you spoke. 

"Look at me." He barked at you causing you to flinch and he sighed sadly, "Sorry. Kura, listen... Akefia was a bad, bad guy. And I'm no angel, but you... You're a good kid at heart who's just had some shit luck. You don't deserve this. Any of this!" He waved his hands around and continued. "You deserve better. Better than that asshole of a brother, better than this shit hole town... better than me."

"I don't... W-what did Kefi... He told me something... about you. About something you did." You tread slowly so as not to warrant an explosion from Marik but he just sighed and grabbed your hand, forcing you to stop walking.

"What he told you, it was about him winding up in prison, right? He told you I burned that house down and that family... that it was me..?" You nodded in agreement. "Well it wasn't, Kura. It was him. He burned that family alive. Killed them in cold blood. I don't... I don't kill innocent people, I've told you. I only go after people who deserve it. That family was just a normal, everyday family. He just wanted to know what it was like. To kill someone. And he was too much of a little bitch to do it in person so he lit the curtains on fire and walked out. He did it, Kura. Not me. Not you. Him." His hands were on your shoulders, pressing firmly into your tired muscles.

"W-what? No... no I knocked that lamp... the.... the lamp?" you flounder over your thoughts as Marik brushes some strands of blood soaked hair back over your shoulder.

"No, Kura... it wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault." he cooed to you and leaned in closely.

His lips were rough against yours, rough but comforting. You closed your eyes and leaned into the embrace, he tasted so good, like caramel and you could smell his cologne. You breathed in deeply and felt him smile against your lips. He leaned back slightly and you frowned at him. He chuckled and darted his tongue out across your lips, licking off some blood that had remained damp there. Your eyes widened at the display. Why did that turn you on? You were obviously still in shock, that's definitely it.

"You know... the train yard still won't be busy for a little longer..." his gratingly rough voice scratched in your eardrums and you shuddered.

"I'm soaked in my rapist brother's blood..."

"I know."

"You... wait-what the fuck?" You scrunched your nose at him in mock disgust. You wished you could say it was real disgust, but the thought was equally repulsing you and getting your riled up.

"It's hot."

"That's... that's so wrong." you shook your head at him and he grinned a wicked grin from under his golden bangs. You couldn't help but smile at him when he grinned like that, he was so attractive. The black motorcycle jacket he had shown up wearing now on your shoulders, you could see what he was wearing a little better. The black tank top he wore was obviously bought a size or two too small as it stretched over his impressive muscles quite tightly. The mess of jewelry around his neck was gold like the sun and it matched his rings and wrist bangles. It all complemented his tanned skin tone beautifully. The light grey jeans he wore were distressed at the knees and his black boots were scuffed in all the right places. You sheepishly smiled up at him.

"If it's wrong I don't want to be right... All the times I've fantasized about you covered in blood are finally coming true and I don't want to miss my chance!" you couldn't help but laugh at him. Gods you both were so damaged.

"Well where do you suggest we go? Also... we totally left a body in that basement..." You added, glancing back at the shack and shivering at the memories it now held.

"I already have it taken care of, don't you worry your pretty little head. There, empty box car. Now." he started shoving you towards some open train cars and you sputtered at him a few refusals but he hushed you and continued steering you in their direction.

When you were at the opening of the train car you turned back to complain that you'd much rather go home and shower but as you got halfway turned you felt a hand slam against your face and throw your upper body harshly down against the wooden planks that were the floor of the freight car.

"Ah! What the fuck?!" You hissed out at him

"Oh god, I'm sorry but I've waited so, so long for this Kura..."He purred at you as he pawed at your ass viciously. You gulped loudly and he chuckled lowly, reaching around to undo your belt and buttons on your jeans.

"Jesus, where's the bloody fire?!" You barked out and coughed as dust blew from your face off the floor.

"In my veins! In my mind! In my fucking cock!" He growled back at you and you widened your eyes at the sudden animosity in his tone. Who was this savage?

"Fucking Christ, let me go!" You hollered to no avail. His large hands groped at you and held you pinned in your current, vulnerable position.

"You. Are. Mine." He grunted possessively and you felt a sudden panic sweep over you. Not for your safety, not really. You were pretty sure he wouldn't hurt you. Not in a bad way at least. "Say it. Say you're mine." he coaxed and you felt a sudden bout of defiance.

"No."

"What?!"

"You don't own me, Marik!" You shouted back at him and he wrenched your arm back quickly causing you to cry out at the sharp pain that shot like electricity out the tips of your fingers.

"I own every last drop of blood in your body, Bakurrra." he rolled your name over his tongue seductively making your skin crawl with goosebumps. He was right. Not about owning you, he could sod off about that. He was right about this being hot.

"Take me." you huffed out against the grainy planks of wood and he made a noise that sounded like a caged animal and smashed his palm in between your shoulder blades, further crushing your face against the dirty floorboards.

He yanked your pants down to your knees and you gasped quietly at the cold air against your still damp skin. You heard the telling sounds of his belt unbuckling and then felt the fabric of his pants as they dropped to his ankles. 

'There is no lube.' your subconscious reminded you and your stomach clenched at the implication.

He pulled your boxers down quickly with one hand and gripped himself in his other. You felt the hot wetness of his member brush against your thigh and you squeezed your eyes shut tight, willing yourself not to think of Akefia. Not now. Not with him.

Your mind was ripped back to the present when you heard him spit into his hand and lather himself with his saliva.

"Go slo-!" you started but couldn't finish before he was burying himself inside you. "FUCK!!!" you screamed and he grabbed a fistful of your hair. You didn't cry but tears spilled over your cheeks none the less. He rammed himself inside of you and your knees buckled at the impact.

His grunts were low and throaty, they almost didn't sound human. He still had your arm bent backwards across your body and every thrust he drove into you sent pain radiating through your shoulder and up your neck. There was no pleasure in this for you, only pain. You clenched your eyes and tried to focus on another point of contact. His other hand had moved from your hair to your waist and his nails dug into the flesh there, causing beads of blood to form and roll down your thigh, mixing in with the mostly dried blood from earlier. He leaned in closely and drug his tongue across your skin, licking the blood and sweat that rolled in droplets off your pinched shoulder and down the small of your back. You shuddered and he released your shoulder suddenly.

"Bloody hell!" You cursed at the pins and needles that overwhelmed the right side of your body.

He wasn't showing any signs of slowing down or nearing completion. How did he have this much stamina?

You had finally been able to match the sporadic thrusts that he was sending into you and you felt some tension leave your body. Okay, not so bad. You closed your eyes again and focused on the feeling of him inside of you. He was so big. So big. Each thrust filled you up entirely, and you moaned at the newly rising pleasure it sent in waves into the pit of your stomach.

He laughed harshly and placed both hands on your hips, shifting his feet so that he could strike into you at a different angle, and when he did you screamed out in ecstasy. There we go. This is what you were here for.

"Alright, Kura... I'll let you enjoy yourself now. Don't fucking try me again." he reached around and cupped your balls with his hand and you whimpered.

So that was his game, he was purposely punishing you for saying he didn't own you. Fucking bastard.

You couldn't be mad at him though, not now. not while his cock was slamming into that sweet spot, every time. Every damn time. God he was good at that.

"Ahhh!" You cried out, your mouth hanging open.

"Kura!"

"What?!"

"You're mine."

"I'm not yours!" You repeated and he slammed into your prostate again, receiving a cry from you.

"You are mine." he insisted and he stopped thrusting. You furrowed your brow and wrenched your neck so you could look back over your shoulder at him.

"Just fuck me, you asshole!" You screamed out and he plunged back into you. "Oh god!" you cried out at the fullness.

He pounded into you relentlessly now. No breaks, not bothering to position himself into you properly, just a  pace. Each drive into your ass harsher than the last until you were just a long procession of screams and "yes's". God this was good.

You felt the rush of pleasure start spreading from your gut and your legs shook each time he impaled you. Your needy cock dribbled pre cum down your thighs as it smacked against them.

"Touch me!" you demanded but he just kept his pace. "Marik!" you called out again, the pleasure was a dull ache in your legs and groin.

He was ignoring you. Plunging deep into you, his cock was alarmingly hard. He had to be at the edge of losing it.

"Please!" you called out again. You hated the needy sound of begging but you just wanted release.

"Tell me you're fucking mine!"

"What?!"

"You-Ngh!-Heard me!"

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!"

He continued his onslaught and you cried out again, your orgasm painfully insistent now.

"Fine! I'm yours! You own me, Marik Ishtar!" You snarled through clenched teeth. 

"Gods yes!" He bellowed and with that you felt his expert hand reach around and encompass your throbbing cock and almost instantly you cried out in ecstasy as your cum flowed out over his fingers and coated your jeans around your knees.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked you off his fingers and groaned in pleasure as he pumped into you a few more times.

"Ahhh!" he cried out and you felt his hot cum pour into you. He pulled his cock from you and wiped his hand on the back of your thigh before grabbing the hood of your sweater and dragging you up towards him.

He pressed his lips against yours and you were surprised at the sudden affection. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to get lost in his scent and the strange taste of your own cum mixed with him. When he pulled back there were unshed tears in his eyes and you frowned at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Well I find that bloody hard to believe while your crying in my arms, Marik." you criticize and he smiles and wipes the back of his hand across his face, smearing the wetness into the sweat covering his body.

"I'm happy, damn it." he says and then he laughs as you frown even more. "You know, you're not helping yourself look any younger with all that scowling." he ads and you slap him with the back of your hand.

"What are you on about?" you ask, trying to refocus him again. The sun was getting higher in the sky and you were sure people would be starting to gather for work soon.

"I'm happy. With you. With us." he mumbled as he pulled his pants back up and re-latched his studded belt.

"With us?" you flushed at the statement.

"Yes. You're mine now. It's official, you can't get rid of me now."

You snicker and pull him back against you for another kiss, running your tongue over his lips he parts them and you explore his mouth. He tastes so good. You hum appreciatively and he grins into the kiss, pulling back.

"Okay round two?" 

"Jeez, no! I need like a week off..."

"I'll bottom for you, baby... you can make me yours." he purrs and goosebumps rise across your skin at the thought.

"Maybe later. Right now I need a shower." you huff and pull your shirt up over your head. You were still soaked in blood and you needed to look a little less suspicious as you fled the scene of your... crimes.

"Only if I can join you." he smirks as he tosses you his jacket and you throw it on.

"I suppose I could be persuaded to go another round..." you grin back at him.

The two of you cross the train yard in no time and you see the yellow of the bike parked abut half a block down the road. You look up at the clouds and think about Ryou. You hope he is doing well on his own, but you don't really need to hope for that, You know he'll be doing just fine on his own.

Everything would be different now. With Akefia gone, there's no more threat to you or Marik. Well, besides what you bring down upon yourselves in your line of work.

All things considered, it wasn't a Bad Ending to what started as such a bad day.

 

 

~END~


End file.
